


Your Mother Should Know

by 70mtt



Series: Playing with Matches [10]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Siblings, Sixties, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/70mtt/pseuds/70mtt
Summary: Everything in the Monkees' world seems to be settling down nicely...which is usually the point when trouble comes knocking, right? Mike and Peter thought they'd have their hands full with the next generation, not the older one...
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Peter Tork
Series: Playing with Matches [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489175
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Lauren_StDavid for all her help and encouragement, i couldn't or would never have started my writing without her

Mike drove the Monkeemobile onto the drive, turning off the engine with one hand and pulling Pete onto his lap with the other. He glanced around, making sure no one could see them, as he couldn't wait any longer to get his hands on Pete.

“Come here.” He gave Pete a kiss. “I hope the others aren’t in. I can’t wait to get you inside, in our bedroom and get you out of those clothes. You thinking what I’m thinking, babe?” he whispered into Pete’s ear, giving the lobe a bite.

“Yeah. Race you in.” Pete laughed and went to open the door, but Mike beat him to, getting out of the car, and was at the front door first. The door was locked. A good sign, he thought. “Lucky, looks like we might have the place to ourselves.”

“Uh-oh, what’s that?” he exclaimed as he nearly tripped over something. He picked it up. “A shirt? Any idea whose this is? This place is a tip!” Mike looked over to the kitchen and living room and sighed. “I thought Micky said he was keeping it tidy.”

They dumped their bags in their room, the thought of getting it on had now passed. “Sorry, babe, I’m just mad. They’re such a messy pair.”

“It’s okay. I’ll go put some coffee on, and make myself a tea,” Pete said as he was leaving their bedroom.

He made a start clearing up the dirty dishes, and filled the dishwasher, but handwashed some cups so they could have their drinks.

“You shouldn’t be doing that. I’m gonna check their room, see if either of them are in. I don’t see why they should get away with leaving the place in such a state.” Mike went up the spiral staircase to check the bedroom. Micky was fast asleep in his bed, so Mike banged the door to wake him up.

Micky yawned and sat up. “Hey, Mike, didn’t expect you back yet.” He looked at his alarm clock on his bedside cabinet, which also had used cups and plates on it.

“I bet you didn’t. I can tell because you haven’t made any effort to clean up downstairs, and where’s Davy? We need to rehearse sometime soon for our gig tonight, so you better think about getting your ass out of bed sometime soon and tidy up the mess in here.” Mike walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Pete was drinking his tea, but still waiting for the coffee to brew. “I bet you miss that machine at the girls’ apartment. It was so much quicker—we should look into getting you one.”

“Pete, we don’t want to be spending too much money. Remember there’s only one month left on what advance rent your gran paid to Babbit, so things will start getting a bit tight soon. Maybe we should be washing the dishes by hand, try to use less electricity?”

“Okay, I’ll go make a start on the living room.”

“No you don’t. I’ve told Micky he needs to get down here a make a start—you need to stop letting people take advantage of you.”

“Well, here’s your coffee. Come sit, try to calm down.” Pete pulled out two chairs and Mike joined him at the table. “Drink up. The caffeine will help you.”

“Thanks, Pete. Sorry for ranting. I wanted us to have some time alone, but looks like everything’s back to the usual madness around here.” Mike sighed and took a big gulp of his drink.

“No problem. We’ve got tonight. We’ll be able to—”

“Make up for what we coulda been up to! We just need to make sure the others spend the night elsewhere.” Mike didn’t get chance to say anything else as Micky came down the stairs.

“Listen, guys, I’ll spend tonight at Gemma’s. She’s got the day off tomorrow, and I bet Davy will take off with some chick as always. That’s what he did last night.”

“With Tracy, was it?” Mike asked and Micky shook his head. “Who then?”

“A cute redhead in a tight silver skirt. She had such a peachy ass—you know, the kind you just wanna grab and squeeze—blue eyes, pouty red lips… She was so hot, man! Lucky Davy.”

“Mick, you’ve got a girlfriend, remember, Gemma? What if she heard you talking like this about another girl?” Pete stated.

“I can look without touching, Pete! That’s why chicks dress like that. They want attention. They want guys to be attracted to them. She reeled Davy in and had him eating out of the palm of her hand. She had such long legs too. You couldn’t help but notice them.”

“I think I know who you mean, quite a bit taller than Davy…but most people are. How come Gemma didn’t stay over if you knew Davy was out for the night?”

“She was tired and said she was feeling sick and wanted an early night. She left before our second set. Listen, about the cleaning? Honestly, guys, I set my alarm to get up to deal with it, and like I said, I didn’t expect you back so soon. I guess the girls got back early?”

“Yeah, they did. You had any breakfast yet? But it’s more lunchtime now.”

“No, not yet, Mike, but there’s still some of the hotel food left in the ice box,” Micky answered. Going into the kitchen and finding some fruit salad in a pot, he added some milk to it and went over to the others who were at the kitchen table.

Davy chose that moment to stroll in through the front door. He noticed Mike and Pete and looked around the place. “Hi, sorry about the mess. I can explain. You know I’ve been busy. I covered at the club for you, helped out with the licence…” He picked up his pile of magazines. “I’ll take these up to my room and be down in a minute, but I need a shower first.”

Micky put his dish and a cup into the dishwasher. “I’ll make a start, but Gemma was tidying up the nights she stayed over. She even washed our bedsheets. Annie brought back some washing she did for us.”

“Okay, Micky, we’ll help you because I bet Davy’ll stay in the bathroom until all the work’s done. When we’ve finished, we’re rehearsing. We need to try out a new set list for tonight,” Mike said.

As predicted, Davy appeared when the chores were complete. He then spent five minutes in front of the mirror, combing his hair.

“Can we do some of my songs for a change, if we want a younger crowd in? They’re gonna dig the soppy love songs. You wrote some new ones for me, didn’t you, Mike, and we haven’t performed them live yet. I wanna try _I’ll Be True to You_ and _The Day We Fall in Love.”_

“What do you say, Mick? Do you mind easing on the singing tonight, so Davy can take center stage?”

“Sure. So we doing a night of soppy love songs? If so, can I suggest _I’ll Spend My life With You_ and _Sometime in The Morning_?Gemma’s gonna be there and she loves when I sing that. I know that I’ll be getting lucky later too.” Micky winked at Davy.

“What about you singing, Michael? _Sweet Young Thing, Papa Gene’s Blues_ and of course _You Just May Be the One_. I love you singing them. It’s like you’re singing just to me.” Pete smiled at him.

“I am, babe. Anyone got any more suggestions before we make a start? You all ready?”

They played for a few hours doing all the songs they’d mentioned and running through the newer numbers twice, deciding to add _Saturday’s Child, I Wanna be Free_ and _I Can’t Get Her Off My Mind._ Davy seemed happy with his vocals.

They finished and Mike started making an early dinner. Davy headed straight to the phone to call a chick, the others thought from what he was saying. Mike wasn’t sure what he spent more time on, the phone or the mirror. Pete tuned both their guitars whilst Micky dismantled his drum kit.

“You got a chick turning up to see you tonight, Davy?” Micky asked pointing at the phone, a drumstick in his hand.

“Tried, but Tina can’t make it tonight. She might be there to see me on Wednesday, fingers crossed.”

“Tina? That the chick from last night, the redhead you pulled?”

“Yeah, she’s busy tonight—she works as a dancer at the Whisky a Go Go. She had last night off. I’ve already arranged to go and watch her perform on Friday.”

“You hooked up with a go-go dancer? So she’s like a bird in a cage? Lucky you! Does she wear that tight silver fringed skirt on the job?” Micky laughed while he quizzed Davy.

“Guys, I wish you’d learn to treat and talk about women better than that. There’s more to a woman than looks, and, Micky, don’t forget you’ve already got a girlfriend. I’m sure she wouldn’t like to hear this kind of talk.” Pete gave them a stern look.

“Peter, Peter, Peter. You’ve never had a girlfriend, have you? Not been on a date with a bird either? So I think I know how to treat a chick better than you ever will.” Davy started to buff his nails.

“Davy, just because you’re a flirt, you don’t need to have a pop at Pete! Not everyone has to be like you, and stop encouraging Micky. You know how easily led he is at times. He doesn’t need any more help from you,” Mike said, mouthing _sorry_ to Micky.

“Okay, Mike. Sorry, Pete, no offense meant.”

“None taken, Davy. It’s all right,” Pete said as he went off to his and Mikes room.

Mike noticed Pete wasn’t looking his normal cheery self, but decided to confront Davy first. “I think you upset him a little there. You need to apologize properly to him and sound like you mean it.”

“You ought to stop treating him like a kid. He needs to stop looking at the world through rose-tinted lenses. Not everyone’s loved-up like you two. I mean you’re okay, aren’t you, Mike? You don’t need to go out and find someone to fulfil your needs, do you? You’ve got it permanently available here—Pete won’t say no to you.”

“Davy, what’s got into you today? You need to calm down!”

Davy didn’t answer Mike, instead taking off upstairs to his bedroom, banging the door shut behind him.

“God, he’s definitely got some kind of problem today, but there’s no need to take it out on Pete and me just because he’s in a foul mood.”

“Let him be on his own for a while, Mike. I’ll have a chat with him later, okay? Best you two don’t argue, though—a pair of stubborn Capricorns butting heads? We don’t need that.” Micky laughed.

“Okay, I’ll let him sulk and get it out of his system. Thanks, Mick. Dinner won’t be too long. Least you two didn’t eat the whole contents of the freezer while we were away.”

“Well, Annie and Gemma made things to refill it, and we got some food in there from Gemma’s dad’s restaurant. I’ll get a cheesecake out for dessert. I put it in the ice box yesterday. It might put Davy in a better frame of mind, at least.”

Micky loaded his drum kit and the guitars into the Monkeemobile while Mike finished off the lunch. Pete came out of his room and set the table. What Davy had said hadn’t seemed to bother him, but Mike wasn’t sure if he was hiding his feelings, as he often did.

They sat and ate their food, chatting casually about the evening ahead, then it was time to get ready and dressed to head out.

“You okay, Pete, wanna talk about anything?” Mike asked when they were both in their room getting changed into their band shirts. He sat on the bed and stared at Pete.

“No, why do you ask? I’m cool, Michael. Davy’s still a kid and I let his comments rise above me, You don’t need to worry about me, you know, I’m a big boy now.”

Mike laughed, pulling Pete down on the bed. “Ooh, I know you are, in all the right places.” _Wonder if I can get him to open up about that comment he said in his sleep the other night?_ Mike couldn’t get it out of his mind, but he didn’t want to force Pete into anything.

Soon they were arriving at the Dive and setting up their instruments. Ronnie came over with a tray of Cokes for them. “Hey, guys, I bet this feels odd for you—I know it’s taking me a while to get back into normal life.”

In their first set they played _Cuddly Toy, When Love Comes Knockin’ at Your Door, She Hangs Out_ and _Valleri,_ amongst some of the other songs they’d rehearsed, Davy singing most of the lead vocals.

Mike and Pete went up to the flat to see Vicky in the interval. Micky stayed to have a drink with Gemma, and Davy was soon chatting to a group of young chicks who were fawning over him.

“He knew exactly what would happen, suggesting all those soppy numbers! He’ll be loving the attention down there. I bet he won’t be home tonight.” Mike laughed.

“How do you feel, Vicky, you glad to be home? All ready for work next week?” Pete asked her.

“It’s nice to be back, but I miss the pampering of the spa! It was so nice to have everything done for us. The food was good for me…maybe not for Ronnie, though. She’s not into healthy eating.”

Pete looked over at Mike. “She’s not the only one. Mike thinks salads a side dish.”

“Him and Ronnie are quite alike! About work… I’m not sure about going back to the school. My doctor says I need to take it easy—my pregnancy’s classed as high risk. I might stay on at the hotel for a while, but I’m going to concentrate on the private lessons.”

“That’s probably for the best. You don’t need too much stress, and with the lessons, you can pick and choose your hours. Pete was asked about doing guitar lessons,” Mike added.

“You ought to go for it. I’ve turned people down because I don’t play anything but keyboards and piano, but you guys have lots of experience to teach most instruments. I can suggest you to some people I know.”

“I’ll think about it, Vicky. I’m not sure right now. We can discuss it later, can’t we, Michael?”

“You don’t need to ask me, babe. It’s up to you. Listen, we better get downstairs—we’re due back on stage. See you later, Vicky. Get your feet up and rest,” Mike said as they left the room.

Micky and Davy joined them, and they started their second set which included _The Kind of Girl I Could Love_ and ended with _I’m a Believer_ and _Daydream Believer._ Mike did his songs in this set giving the younger two a break. Soon they ended with _I Wanna be Free,_ again requested by a few girls who seemed to be Davy’s new fan club.

Micky packed his drums into the Monkeemobile and went off with Gemma. He had arranged to spend the night at her flat. Davy was talking to a few guys and Pete and Mike left him to it, going to check on Ronnie in the office.

“You did great, Mike. The paperwork and books are spot on. Thanks again. I’ve decided to do less hours—my mom’s offered to help out running the place, she’s worked in bars before. She’s out in the club somewhere, but I’m gonna let Jacob and Christine have more responsibilities too.”

“That’s good of her, it’s a good idea, you need to take it easier , could you do your office work up here keeps you away from being in the club.” Pete added

They said bye to her and were about to set off to go back to the pad when Davy came over to them. “Listen, guys, I’m going for something to eat with those guys over there.”

“All right. No problem,” Mike replied.

“I nearly got pulled by this flirty blonde bird! She liked my accent and asked me out. I was tempted but I decided to play hard to get and said I don’t put out on the first night. We arranged a date for tomorrow night—she wants to take me for a meal.”

“Wow. Holding back—is he ill or something? Or did you think what I said got through to him?” Pete asked Mike on the drive home.

“I’m not sure, but it’s not like Davy to turn a chick down! Could be a sign he’s growing up? Let’s just wait and see. Anyway, why wonder about what he’s doing? All I’m thinking of is what _we’re_ gonna be doing when I get you back in our bedroom. It’s a good job the others are out, because I think things might get a little noisy.” Mike winked and put his foot down.


	2. Chapter 2

Davy walked into a diner the next morning with another guy and spotted Micky and Gemma at a booth drinking coffee. “Morning, Davy. Come over here a minute.”

Davy sat opposite them as a waitress approached with their breakfasts. “You want to order anything, sonny?” she asked him, getting her pad and taking a pencil from behind her ear.

He picked up a menu and had a brief glance. “Can I have bacon, tomato, scrambled egg and toast please, darling?” he asked with a big smile. “Cup of coffee with crème as well, thanks.”

“You been out all night?” Micky asked him.

“Yeah. Went to a party. Was a good night. Stayed over at a friend’s house. Was gonna head home soon, but thought, let the lovebirds have a bit more time on their own. Didn’t want to disturb them.”

“I think it’s cool how you two don’t treat them any differently about their relationship. Wendy’s brother didn’t dare tell most of his friends. He doesn’t think they’d take it well,” Gemma said.

“Well, it doesn’t bother us. They’re still the Mike and Pete we knew before they got together. They’ve changed, but for the better, I think. Don’t you agree, Davy?”

“Yeah, Pete’s calmed Mike’s temper down and he’s a lot happier and Pete’s toughening up a little. We actually helped get them together. Without our help, I don’t think either of them would have told the other how they felt. So, we arranged a blind date for them one night, and it went well.”

A different waitress came over with Davy’s food. “I saw your gig last night. You’re such a good singer! I gave you an extra big portion.” She winked as she left, and Davy found a napkin with a phone number scribbled on it at the side of his plate.

“I’m surprised she didn’t sneak you a free sausage to hint at what she really wanted from you,” Micky couldn’t resist saying.

“Micky, you can’t say things like that! She might have heard you.”

“It’s okay, Gemma. She’s slipped him her number—she’d be up for it.”

“I can’t help being irresistible to birds. And after all, I am the only single guy in the group, so I’ve got the pick of any of our fans. I’m free to do what I want,” Davy stated.

Gemma waited until Davy had gone to the bathroom before questioning Micky. “You are happy being with me, aren’t you? Or would you rather be single like Davy?”

“No way! I was never as bad as him, going off with a different chick every night. I’m glad I met you. I think we’re good together. You like my friends, they like you, and everything’s groovy, don’t you think? You don’t have any regrets, do you?”

“Of course not, Mick. Thanks for being honest. I’m happy how things are.”

Davy came back and sat back in the booth. “So what have you two got planned for the rest of the day? Going back to the pad?”

“We were thinking of joining some of my friends playing volleyball at the beach. Come if you want?”

“Thanks, Gemma. Think I will. Can we call at home first, so I can get changed?” Davy asked.

“Sure, no problem. I’ve got my car parked outside. I just need to call at a store first. I promised to bring some snacks,” she replied.

“Thanks. I’ll need to make a phone call, I’m meeting that blonde from last night—she promised me a night out on the town that I won’t forget. I’m looking forward to that.”

Meanwhile at the pad, Mike hadn’t slept too much. He was worried about their budget now they were starting paying rent again. The utilities bill had increased with the new appliances they had, and he knew the guys wouldn’t want to cut back on using them.

Pete was asleep at his side. He looked happy. Mike’s arm was entwined with his. They always seemed to be somehow connected physically. _Just how I like it. I could stay like this for hours, just the two of us together with everything else locked outside._

They’d made the most of the pad to themselves last night. He looked down at the empty plates on the floor. He’d dragged the TV from the spare room into their room and they’d eaten snacks and ice cream, both naked and wrapped up in blankets in bed, watching a cheesy romantic movie that they’d gave up on halfway as the couple on screen getting it on gotten them in the mood.

They’d taken their time making love, using the ice cream for fun, pouring and licking it off each other after it had melted. It had been good. He’d had Pete screaming out loud as he brought him to his climax.

He looked now at the hickey at the side of Pete’s nipple. Yeah, he had to admit eating the food off Pete’s chest had got him a little carried away. _What did Pete say, you’re like a cat who got the cream._ Ooh yeah, he’d definitely gotten lucky when they’d finally hooked up. They were making up for the lost time before they got together.

He decided to get up. Finding his boxers and putting them on, he went to make them both a drink. He needed a coffee, needed some energy. It felt like an age waiting for the coffee to brew. _I wonder if the guys will mind me buying a new machine?_

In the bedroom, Pete was tossing and turning in his sleep, sweating badly and hyperventilating. He woke and put his arm out to grab for Mike and, panicking when he wasn’t there, he suddenly screamed. He tried to get up but fell out of bed straight onto the floor with a thud.

Mike heard the noise from the kitchen, first a loud shout and then a bang. He ran straight into their bedroom to see what had happened. “Pete, you okay?” He moved to the other side of the bed to help Pete get up. 

He got Pete back into the bed and rested against the headboard. “It’s okay. I’m okay, I think. Just a bad dream, I guess. Sorry to scare you.”

“Let me go get our drinks. I’ve made you a camomile tea. Won’t be a minute.” Mike went back to the kitchen, returning in a few minutes and climbing back on the bed beside Pete.

“So bad dream…anything you wanna talk about?” Mike asked Pete, trying not to push him.

“Mmm…can I have a cuddle? Want you close to me.” Pete held out a hand to Mike.

Mike moved closer and wrapped an arm around him. “So, come on, babe. You can tell me anything. Is there something bothering you?”

“I dreamed we were looking after the twins, and I lost Dylan. He crawled away and we couldn’t find him. We searched all over the pad, in the closet, the spare bedroom and the garage. I went into a panic and you tried your best to calm me down. But you disappeared and everything went dark. I thought I saw Mr. Schneider move and go out on to the sundeck, so I followed him.” 

Pete rested his head on Mike’s chest and settled in the warmth. Mike started to stroke his hair. “Okay, go on.”

“I went out to check and it was light again, then suddenly I felt something move by my legs. I quickly turned around and you were there. You surprised me and I accidentally knocked you off the deck over the rails. You started to fall in slow motion, and I held my hands out to try to catch you, but you were too far away—I couldn’t help you! Then I woke up, and you were gone again, and that’s when I shouted, turned over and ended up on the floor.”

“Well, I’m here now, and everything’s okay. There’s only you and me here. Come on, drink your tea. It’ll calm you down.” Mike kissed the top of Pete’s head.

“Good. I never want to lose you again. It was frightening. I thought I’d killed you. I know it sounds stupid, but I’d never harm you.”

“Pete, I know that. It was just a dream. Everything’s okay now. I’ll help you forget about it. I feel the same as you. I never want to hurt you, ever, babe.” He wrapped his arms around Pete. “Love you.”

“Thanks. Love you too. How long do you think we’ve got until the others get back?” Pete asked, indicating the door.

“Micky’s out with Gemma, I think he said, and you know Davy. He could turn up at any time. You got something in mind, Pete?”

“Maybe, but you need to take these off first.” Pete started to pull at Mike’s boxers. Mike didn’t need any persuading—he raised his ass to let Pete remove them. “Much better now,” Pete said before using one hand to gently stroke Mike’s cock. He kissed the tip of Mike’s chin before he moved lower down his body.

“Pity there’s no more ice cream left.” Pete looked up at Mike and laughed.

“I’m glad there’s none left, and you don’t normally need any extra encouragement to suck me. Look, I’m all ready for you.”

Pete didn’t bother answering him, preferring to start nibbling the tip of Mick’s dick, licking the pre-cum that was already at the slit. He moved his lips farther down and had soon taken Mike’s full length down to the hilt. Mike moaned and spread his legs farther apart.

Pete got more comfortable in the gap. Keeping his eyes as fixed as he could on Mike’s, he used his fingers to massage Mike’s balls, putting gentle pressure on each, while he moved his mouth slowly up and down, licking the vein on the underside as he got farther to the tip.

He’d learnt by now exactly how to give Mike the perfect blow job. He could bring him to the edge pretty quickly. Mike was more of an expert, but Pete had had the best teacher and was a quick learner. Mike would definitely agree.

“Mmm, Pete, I’m not gonna last much longer. Go easy on me, please.”

Mike sensed him giggling. Peter used his fingers now at the base of his cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip and slit before swallowing his full length again. just as Mike climaxed. It was powerful. He felt it from his toes to the top of his head. His eyes rolled back and he was sure he saw bright white stars as his head fell onto a pillow and his body settled into a relaxed state.

Pete swallowed every drop, milking everything from Mike, finally releasing Mike’s spent cock from between his lips with one last lick. 

“Come here, you,” Mike managed to say, as Pete knelt between his legs. He pulled him down on top of him and brought their mouths together, kissing Pete fiercely and passionately. “Give me a minute then I’ll return my appreciation, babe.”

They settled side by side facing each other, both with huge grins on their faces. Mike took a fingertip and traced it from Pete’s forehead right to the tip of his chin. He remembered Pete’s comment from the other day. _I’m gonna go for it. It’s now or never. “_ How about we do something different for once? How—”

Mike didn’t get chance to pursue it any further, as there was a knock on the door and it started to open. Mike quickly grabbed the sheet and threw it over them, so there was nothing on show when both Micky and Davy entered the bedroom.

“Guys, do you mind? We were kind of in the middle of something,” Mike exclaimed and sighed.

“Well, your door wasn’t locked, so we thought it was okay to come in. You should know better by now, Mike. Sorry for disturbing you,” Micky answered as he sat on the bed.

“We were gonna ask you if you wanted to come down to the beach. Gemma’s here, and there’s gonna be a volleyball game soon, but I guess you two want to be left alone. Come on, Mick. You know where to find us if you need anything. See you later, guys,” Davy said, dragging Micky out of the room.

“Sorry about that, Pete. I thought we’d have longer to ourselves. You want me to…?”

“’S’okay. We should get up, get a late breakfast.” Pete sat up and gazed into Mike’s dark brown eyes. “But I’ve kinda had something to eat already. I bet you’re hungry though.”

They were soon dressed and both in the kitchen. Mike checked to see what there was to eat, while Pete started to peel a banana.

“Babe, be careful how you eat that—you know full well what you do to me.” Mike did his best to turn away but couldn’t resist a crafty look over his shoulder.

“What on earth do you mean, Michael?” Pete got a bowl and knife and started slicing up the fruit. “You want some? I’m having mine with some cereal. I’ve no idea what you were implying there.” Pete put the last slice of banana into his mouth and gave Mike a wicked kind of smile.

 _Cheeky. You know exactly what you were doing to me there, boy._ Mike thought, helping himself to some frosted flakes. “No thanks. Just milk for me. At least we’ve got some.”

Davy came back in to get some sodas. Mike called him over to where he and Pete were sitting on the couch. “Did you go off with a chick last night?” he asked him.

“No, there was a mixed bunch of people, and we had some food and watched a movie.”

“I’m glad to hear you’re learning to be a bit more respectful of women and yourself,” Pete said and patted Davy on the back as he went to put his used dish in the sink.

Davy whispered to Mike, “I did hook up with a bird after the movie, and that blonde chick from the club yesterday is taking me out this evening—she even offered to pay too. I’d be stupid to turn her down: a free meal and maybe whatever she can serve up for dessert, if I’m lucky! You know what they say about older women…well, I can’t wait to find out.”

He passed Pete on his way back outside. “That’s a first for Davy, not leaving with a girl after one of our gigs. Hopefully it’s not the last.”

Mike decided not to let Pete know what Davy had shared with him. He didn’t think Davy would change. “You wanna help on a few songs I’m working on?”

“Sure. I’ll go get our acoustic guitars.” Soon they were busy playing and discussing lyrics.

When the others came back, it was nearly the evening. Gemma called her parents’ restaurant and ordered them some dinner.

Her brother arrived about forty minutes later with portions of fries, fried chicken and wings, spaghetti bolognese, baked potatoes and mac and cheese along with a few large bottles of soda and some potato chips. She set everything out in the kitchen. “Food’s ready,” she shouted.

Micky was first to the table, picking up a plate and helping himself.

“I ordered plenty—wasn’t sure what everyone would want. I didn’t forget you’re a vegetarian, though, Pete.”

“Thanks,” he replied as he helped himself to a baked potato and mac and cheese.

“There sure is plenty here. Do you want any cash toward this?” Mike asked Gemma while pouring soda into five glasses.

“No, it’s okay. It’s all on my dad. We get free food all the time, don’t we, Micky?” He couldn’t answer as he was busy filling his mouth from a plated mountain of fries and bolognese, so he just nodded.

“You not wanting anything, Davy?” Mike asked him. “Gemma, you’ll have to thank your parents from us all. These wings are really good.”

“No, I’ll just have a soda—want to keep my appetite for later. Probably going to a good restaurant. She doesn’t seem the diner type. I’m gonna shower and get ready. I’m meeting her near the Dive.” Davy finished his drink and disappeared into the bathroom.

He seemed to spend a little longer than usual and came out smelling of Mike’s cologne and in a gray suit. “You don’t mind me borrowing one of your shirts, Pete? I think it makes me look a little older.”

“Of course not. You look very smart. You seem different to your normal dates.”

“It might sound odd, Pete, but I’m a little nervous. She’s not the usual type I go for. She’s probably more experienced than me. I don’t want her to think I’m too young for her.”

“You smell like you’ve been spritzed too much by one of those chicks in the cosmetics department. Or have you bathed in it? Should have asked Mike for help.” Micky laughed, wafting his hand in Davy’s direction. “Mike, I’d check he’s not used the full bottle.”

“It will settle a bit. Something subtle is a bit better, Davy. You don’t want to overpower her,” Mike added.

“Please, guys, drop it. Do you think I look okay?”

“Yeah, just go out and enjoy yourself, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Get her to hold your hand if you have to cross the road. Hey, she’ll be old enough to buy you a beer, so that’s a bonus.”

“Okay, Mick, I’ll see you guys later,” Davy said as he walked out of the door.

“Anyone wanting to bet on how it works out? I think this chick just wants someone to mother. He can look like a schoolboy at times.”

“No, Micky. No one’s betting with you, are we, Michael?” Pete said, staring straight at Mike.

“Well…who’s up for following him, then?”

“No, Micky! How would you like it if he did the same to you?” Mike answered.

“Spoilsports. Gemma, are you ready to leave?”

She nodded to say yes. Micky brought a few things and a bag from the closet and soon they’d left Mike and Pete alone.

“He’s gonna head to the Dive, isn’t he?” Pete said.

“I think so. I’m betting he’s got a disguise in that bag. Let’s just hope he doesn’t cause too much trouble, because I don’t wanna be dealing with the fallout tomorrow if Davy finds out what he’s up to.”

“I’ve got a better idea, to make you forget about anything else.”

“What’s that babe?”

“Race you to the bedroom and you’ll find out,” Pete said as he got a head start on Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

Micky and Gemma arrived back the next morning. Mike was reading the morning paper and Pete had just returned from a swim and was towel-drying his hair and waiting for the tea kettle to boil, then went to get changed in the bedroom.

“Morning, guys,” Micky said as he and Gemma came over and sat with Mike at the kitchen table. Micky had his bag from last night, which he put down on a chair.

“So you followed him then?” Mike asked, noticing wigs and hats in the bag. “Did he make you wear a disguise as well, Gemma, your first stakeout with Micky?”

“Yeah, wig, hat, glasses—he’s even got makeup in there too. I refused the fake moustache though.”

“Any of you want a drink.” Micky asked going over the the ice box, and bringing back two bottles of soda back for Gemma and himself, Gemma passed him some chocolate that she had in her purse.

“Ooh thanks for that, we could’ve passed you off as a guy, and I wore the beard. I didn’t offer you that. You suit red hair, and short hair is how a lot of models wear it now.”

“Micky, we looked an odd pair, especially when you made me change into the headscarf and that old shawl. I felt like my grandmother.” She got up and got herself a glass for her soda.

“Well, I did tell the guy at the restaurant you were my mother, and I was treating you for your birthday. You should’ve seen the place. The prices were shocking. I couldn’t even afford a salad there. This chick Davy went out with must have plenty of cash or a good job.”

“They didn’t look like they approved of how we were dressed. There’s no way I look old enough to be your mom. And the way you painted freckles on your face and wore that school cap—no wonder they said they were fully booked.”

“So you didn’t find much out?” Mike asked.

“Well, we went to the Dive first. He met a blonde outside. She was taller than him, and older, yeah, but a good looker. I wouldn’t turn her down if I were single.” The last comment earned Micky a slap.

“Gemma, I said _if_ , okay? They got in a taxi and we followed them at a safe distance, and they ended up at the restaurant at the other end of the Strip. We watched them walk in. It looked like they already got a reservation.”

“We tried the first disguise, which didn’t work well, so I went into plan B and I put on the false beard and a smart jacket, tidied my hair and went back.”

“I think we all know about the beard. Don’t forget the sideburns either…as if you will with the rash that spirit gum caused.” Gemma laughed and gave him her compact from her purse.

“You don’t need to remind me. It itches so bad! Any of you got any cream I can use? I know, I’ll sneak a look at Davy’s cosmetics. I reckon he has more than you have, Gemma.”

“So that’s why you’ve got those red marks, Mick.”

“Yes, Mike. We can’t all have sideburns or have hair that grows as fast as yours. I’m not as hairy as you. Anyway, let’s get back to what I was trying to say before you all distracted me and changed the subject.”

“I stayed in the car this time. He thought it would be better to go on his own, and because I refused the facial hair,” Gemma stated.

“Okay, luckily this time it was a different doorman, and I had a good feeling about this time…also because I found a dollar near the car too. I used it as a tip for him, to get in. I told him I wanted to check the place out for a group booking, said I wanted to see if it was suitable for a wheelchair user.”

“He believed that and let you in?”

“Yeah, Mike, so I went in and had a quick look around. It’s very upmarket. The only music was a pianist, so it’s not somewhere I recommend, and the portions were so tiny, definitely not worth the prices they were charging.”

“So I can’t suggest you taking me on a date there, Mick?” Gemma asked him.

“No way. Good job Davy’s only small. I spotted them in a corner. He had his back to me. They were having soup and he must have been saying something funny, because she was laughing.”

Pete came over with his tea and a coffee for Mike and sat with them. “Have I missed much? I can’t believe you followed him. I doubt you’d want him to do the same to you.”

“I don’t keep many secrets from you guys. You all know when and who I go on dates with. Don’t tell me you’re not intrigued about this older woman.”

“Age is just a number. Does it matter as long as people like and get along with each other?”

“Okay, Pete. So back to what I was saying. The chick’s blonde, and I think at least in her thirties! They both had wine too. He did well for himself, especially if she’s paying. Well, I felt I was being watched so I quickly got out of the place and we waited in the car until they came out.”

“I’m glad I always have a book and candy in my purse, because we were sitting in the car over an hour and a half, just so he could spy on Davy.”

“They left and got in a taxi. Davy even opened the door for her! Well, the cab took them to a hotel, a classy-looking place with a doorman in a uniform. Davy has gone up in the world––no quickie in a cheap motel for them.”

“I wonder if she’s just visiting LA, or could she be married and Davy’s her little secret,” Gemma said to Micky.

“Well, he’s definitely little. Ooh, I wonder if this will just be a one-nighter.”

“Mick, this could be what he needs. Give them a chance. This is something different for Davy. An older woman might make him change his ways,” Peter stated, looking at Mike for support.

“Pete, maybe it’s best not to overthink things. Let’s see how Davy is when he gets home. This woman might want more than one or two dates…not what Davy’s used to. He gets bored with most chicks easily. And Micky, no questioning him the minute he gets in.”

“All right Mike. I’ll wait a while. No doubt he’ll want to brag about it.”

Gemma stood. “Listen, Micky, I’m heading home. I don’t suppose you want to come with me? I’m calling to see Mom and Dad first.”

“No, thanks. We’re gonna be rehearsing, I imagine, when Davy eventually gets home. I’ll come and wave you off, though.” Micky got up and followed Gemma to the front door and her car.

At the Dive, Ronnie’s mom April was dropped off in a taxi and went through the front entrance, stopping to get a drink and find out what the young guy behind the bar was called. She smiled at him. “Hello, I’m April, and you are?”

“Hi, Jacob, assistant manager. What can I get you, ma’am?”

“Please call me April. Just a Coke. It’s a bit early for alcohol. You’re gonna be seeing quite a bit of me around here. I’m staying with Ronnie and Vicky for a while.”

“Here’s your drink. I’m afraid I haven’t got time to chat. Got quite a bit to do, but I’m sure I’ll see you later.” Jacob got back to restocking the beers.

“You will,” April said with a wink and a smile, before going up to the flat. She met Ronnie in the living room. “You mind if I get a shower before you start questioning me?”

“All right, and yeah I do want to know where you were last night. I thought you were going through the books with me—I’m gonna bring them up to show you. Vicky’s gone to the school. She’s handing her notice in and finishing at the end of the week.”

“She could help you more around here then. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind sharing the work with you.”

“Mom, just go and do whatever you need to do. I’ll make us both a coffee and some lunch.” She shook her head at her mother, who didn’t pay much attention as she went into the bathroom.

At the pad, Mike, Micky and Pete were going through one of Mike’s new songs when Davy appeared. Micky looked at his watch. “Morning, Davy…or is it nearly afternoon?”

“Hey, guys. Let me get changed and freshened up first and then I’ll join you.” Davy rushed upstairs to his and Micky’s room. The others continued with what they’d been doing, and Davy was on the bandstand about fifteen minutes later, picking up his tambourine. 

They ran through Mike’s songs and worked how best to fit them into a new set. Mike noticed Micky was trying his best to quiz Davy, but Mike kept them playing for other an hour more. He decided they could finish when he sensed Micky was about to explode.

After they’d done, Davy went to make himself some tea and put the coffee machine on for Mike. “Come on, then, Mick. What are you wanting to know?”

Micky now felt awkward, exactly why Davy had brought it up first. Micky was about to start when the phone rang. Davy, being the nearest, picked up the receiver.

“Hello, how can I help you…one moment, I’ll just give him a shout. Pete…it’s for you.”

Pete took the phone from Davy. “You want a tea?” Davy asked him before he started to talk, and Pete nodded in reply.

“Hi, yeah, it’s Peter Tork… Okay…I’m not sure… I guess I can come in to discuss things. When? That soon? Yeah. Ten o’clock tomorrow’s fine. I’ll see you there.”

Davy brought over a tray with the drinks to the living room. Pete went to sit with Mike on the couch. Micky was nearly fit to burst but Davy spoke to Pete instead. “Who was that?”

“The school. They want to know if I’m interested in replacing Vicky. She told them she’s leaving at the end of the week, and they want me to go in for a chat tomorrow morning about the job.”

“I can tell you don’t know what to do, but if you wanna go for it, that’s fine with me,” Mike said.

“I don’t know. It was okay to cover for Vicky while she was away, but going into teaching… It’s what I was thinking of doing when I finished college, but I decided it wasn’t for me, so why do it now?”

“Only you can decide. Just see what they have to say to you. The money should be good, and we’re gonna be back to paying the rent next year, and we said we want to help the girls out, support them with the babies,” Mike added.

“Yeah, okay. Well, I’ll try to do my best. It’s the principal who I’ll be having the meeting with.”

Mike saw that Micky was getting a little impatient to quiz Davy. Davy had picked up a magazine and was busy reading, Micky went over to the living room where he put on the television and couldn’t find anything worth watching.

“Davy?” He went and sat in the armchair opposite him.

“Yes, Micky, what do you want? I bet I can guess though…and yes, I had a good time last night. The date was good. She paid for everything…and even a hotel room as well.”

“Why didn’t you bring her to the pad? I was staying at Gemma’s so you’d have had the bedroom to yourself. And why wouldn’t she take you to her place?” Micky quizzed him.

“She’s in between places at the moment and staying with family, and I didn’t want to disturb those two.” He pointed over at Mike and Pete. “She offered so I didn’t want to offend her and say no.”

“So did you…?”

“Micky, I can’t believe you sometimes.” Mike stood before them with his arms folded.

“Come on, guys, you really think a chick would turn me down? It was definitely a good night. We didn’t get much sleep—she was very experienced. I learnt a quite a lot from her.” Davy grinned.

“So you gonna be hooking up with her again? She doesn’t think you’re too young or too small? Is she worth another date?”

Mike just shook his head and the pair of them and went over to Pete in the kitchen.

“Do fish swim, Micky? Of course I am! She’s working today, I think. She took my number so she can call to arrange something for tomorrow—she obviously can’t resist my boyish charms.”

“That Candy chick the other month wanted to hook up with you too, but you knocked her back. You think they might want to mother you a little?”

“She sure didn’t act like my mother last night, but that’s all you’re getting out of me.”

“Oh, come on, Davy! When do we get to meet her? You can’t keep her a secret forever. Do you think she could have a husband that she’s hiding from, and that’s why she’s staying with friends?”

“She’s got a kid, but says she’s never got hitched. She told me she’s moved around a lot, doesn’t like to settle in a place for too long, but came back like she said to see her family,” Davy replied.

Over in the kitchen, Pete and Mike had been watching and listening to the younger pair. Pete persuaded Mike to go outside, with both of them going to sit on chairs on the sundeck. “Doesn’t sound like Davy’s changed at all, does it?”

“Pete, did you really think he would? You should know what he’s like with chicks by now. Hey, at least she’s getting a second date, so he’s not bored with her yet, I guess.”

“I suppose. I’m wondering what you were like at his age… That could be interesting to think about. Did you have many girlfriends?”

“I had my share, but I wasn’t as bad as Davy. No way! He’s one of a kind. Look at Micky, though. He’s not much older but meeting Gemma has settled him down a bit. Luckily he was never in the same league as Davy, though, but he’s growing up.”

“Ah, Mike, you sound just like a proud dad.” Pete laughed.

“I feel like their dad at times. I had to look out for all of you in the early days: you used to get taken advantage off, Mick was easily led in another way, and, well Davy hadn’t changed too much.”

Micky came out and joined them a few minutes later, sitting cross-legged down on the deck. “What’s up, Micky?” Mike asked him.

“The phone rang. It’s Davy’s new chick, and he asked if I’d mind giving them some privacy to talk. He must be serious! He’s not normally bothered what we hear.”

“At least she’s called him. We really need to start cutting back on things, guys. We’ve things that need fixing around the pad, and I doubt Babbit will want to pay for any repairs, so we’ll need cash for that and the rent soon. And there’s the expense of going to Nick and Claire’s wedding.”

“Michael, I can ask Gran to pay for the flights, and we’ll be able to stay with family, so we only need to buy them a gift. And I’ve got some savings, so I can pay for that,” Pete said.

“Mike, there’ll only be you two going to the wedding, and I’m sure we can get some extra gigs. It looks like Pete’s gonna be working too, and I’ll look for something too.”

“Thanks, Mick. I’ve got some songs I’m gonna try and sell. I think I’ll go and see someone at the union office, see if they know anyone who’s interested.”

“Mike, Micky, Nick’s invited all four of us to the wedding. They want you and Davy there as well. I’m nervous enough about being his best man. I need support from you guys. I want you there with me.”

“Don’t worry, Pete, we’ll all be there for you, won’t we, Mick?” Micky nodded as Mike reached out and gave Pete’s hand an encouraging squeeze.

Davy came out a few minutes later. “Don’t worry about saving me any dinner later, I’m get myself ready to go out. Got a date and she’ll be here soon in a taxi.” He headed back in to his and Micky’s room.

“So I can come back in now, I guess?” Micky shouted loudly.

Just over five minutes later, Micky heard a car pulling up in the driveway. “Hey, Davy, sounds like the cab’s here already. She’s a fast worker—is she that eager to see you again?” he said before going to answer the knock on the front door.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes, all right, Mick?” Davy answered him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell her you won’t be long.” Micky opened the door and was surprised to see who was on the other side. “Hello, what a surprise! We weren’t expecting you… Come on in and sit down. He won’t be a minute. I’ll go get him for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Micky went out to the sundeck to see Pete and Mike. “Hey, Pete, you’ve got a surprise visitor. She’s waiting in the living room for you.”

Meanwhile, Davy had rushed to get ready when Micky had told him a taxi had arrived, and was now downstairs expecting to see his date and wondering why she’d come into the pad. He was relieved when he noticed who was on the couch.

Mike and Pete came at more or less the same time and all three of them stared in shock at Davy. “No, no, guys! It’s not what you’re all thinking! Pete, I’m not dating your mother. Imagine that. Dating a friend’s mom—that would be so odd.”

Mike went over to the couch and held out his hand, and the woman offered hers in return. “It’s sure nice to see you again, Mrs. Thorkelson. Can I offer you a drink…tea or coffee?”

“Tea would be lovely, thank you, Michael, and please call me Ginny. Mrs. Thorkelson is too formal. Am I okay to go use your bathroom to freshen up? I’ve just landed from my flight.”

“Of course. I’ll show you where it is.” He held her hand as she rose and walked over with her. “You can call me Mike if you want. It’s mainly just Pete who calls me Michael. I’ve no idea why.”

“That’ll be from his father. He doesn’t like shortening names, but goes by his middle name just like you do.” She thanked him and went into the bathroom.

Pete had already gone over and started to boil the tea kettle and got out one of their better cups. “I wonder whys she’s here? She’s not the type to turn up unannounced. She’s always been very organized. Keeps an up-to-date diary too.”

“I’m sure she tell you, so ask her when she comes back out? “ Mike checked the water was hot enough and poured some into the mugs then got himself a coffee.

Mrs. Thorkelson appeared about five minutes later. “That’s much better. Thank you, Mike,” she said as Mike passed her the tea.

“Would you like something to eat? We’ve got cookies or I could make you a sandwich,” Mike offered before he came and sat down, Pete following behind him.

“Mom, I was just wondering why you’re here? You normally would let us know in advance if you were coming to visit.”

“I’ve come to see Annie and the twins. She told me she’d been to the doctor recently and I was worried about her, so I decided to surprise her. I went to her house first, but no one was in, so I asked the driver to bring me here instead.”

“Okay, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you. The twins have changed quite a bit since you last saw them. They’ve grown of course, and they’re both starting to crawl as well,” Pete replied.

“I can’t wait to see them.” She reached into her large purse. “I bought some chocolate and candies at the airport for you boys. I know Micky here has a sweet tooth.”

Micky enthusiastically took them off her. “Thank you! You do know me well, but I will share them.”

A car horn beeped outside, and Davy jumped up. “I think that’s my ride. See you guys later—don’t wait up for me.” He winked at them. “Bye, Mrs. Thorkelson,” he said on his way out of the front door.

“Ooh, Astro pops, Razzles, Sweet Tarts, and 100 Grand Bars! We’ll enjoy these,” Micky said as he passed them grudgingly to Mike, who was holding out his hands for them.

“Come on, Micky. You know you won’t eat dinner if you eat too many of these now. I’ll hide them and ration ’em out later.”

“So how are things for the four of you? Is the band doing well and keeping you busy? Annie told me you were helping run the club, the last time I spoke to her.”

“Things are good, Mom. You know about our friends Ronnie and Vicky being pregnant, and you’re fine with how we helped them out? It gets you more grandchildren at least.”

“Yes, Peter, and if both you and Mike are happy with everything, then so am I. I’d like to get to know the girls a little better while I’m here,” she replied. “I want to help out and be involved. Do you think they’ll mind?”

“No. Ronnie’s mom’s moved in to help them out. She’s around your age, but maybe you can see what she’s doing to help.”

“I’ll help out financially if they need it as well. At least there won’t be too much of an age gap between them and Annie’s twins, as they’ll be cousins. I’m looking forward to being a gran again.”

“Vicky’s found out she’s expecting twins as well, so you’ll soon have five grandchildren! We’ll keep you updated with any news and send you photos as much as we can.”

Thank you, Mike. So are you both looking forward to being parents? How will things work out between you? Will you have them staying here regularly? Also, will you ever know who’s fathered which child? And don’t worry, I won’t treat them any differently.” She whispered the last part.

Mike looked around to see what Micky was up to and if he was in earshot. “We kind of already know, but we haven’t discussed it with or told anyone else.”

“Oh, I’m not prying. You don’t have to tell me unless you want to.”

“Have you mentioned anything to Dad yet, Mom?” Pete asked, trying to avoid telling her.

“No, I haven’t said a word. You know exactly what he’s like, and it doesn’t matter what he thinks—if he can’t accept his children’s lifestyles and partner choices, it’s his loss and problem.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re taking everything so well. I know Gran’s happy for us too. Vicky’s parents don’t have anything to do with her, but Ronnie’s are cool with everything,” Pete said.

“You’re my son, Peter. I’ll always love you no matter what happens. You and Mike suit each other so well. I’m just glad you’ve found someone who loves you for who you are, and it’s obvious how much you love him too.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Pete went over and gave his mom a big hug. “I love you too.”

“Yes, thanks Mrs.— Sorry, Ginny.” Mike remembered to use her first name this time. “I do love Pete so much, and I’ll never hurt him. He means everything to me. I promise I’ll look after him for you.”

“I don’t doubt that for one moment, Mike. You’re like another son to me. Anything you ever need, you only need to ask. Peter here never asks us for any help—never has and never will, I suspect, but I can sense you’ll be honest with me. I can tell you’ve been brought up well by your mother.”

“That’s good of you to say. The four of us are like a family. We look out for one another.”

“I can tell, and I’m grateful how you’ve all welcomed Annie, and have been there for her, when she needed help the most. I sometimes regret not fighting my husband more, when we returned from Berlin, Peter had already done his first year of school, but his father insisted he went into the next grade, rather than let him repeat the year with children his own age.”

“Don’t worry, Mom. Things could’ve turned out so different, and I don’t want to even think about never meeting Michael and the others. I’m happy here. Very happy.”

Mrs. Thorkelson went over to Mike and pulled him into a hug. “I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’ve honestly never seen Peter as settled as he is now, here with you, and I’m very grateful to you. I’m so happy I could cry.” She teared up a little.

Micky suddenly appeared from his and Davy’s room, eating a candy bar he must have sneaked off with. “Hey, can I have a hug too, guys?”

“Of course you can, Micky. Come over here.” She let go of Mike and embraced him. “I’m here for all of you while I’m staying at Annie’s, so just give me a call if you need anything. Actually how about I make dinner for you boys? Let me go see what food you’ve got in.”

“No…you’re our guest, Ginny. You sit down and we’ll make a start,” Mike said, looking at both Pete and Micky. Pete got up and followed him to the kitchen.

“No, boys, I insist. Let me be useful.” She opened up the ice box and the cupboards. “I’ll check what you’ve got in the freezer. I know my daughter bakes a lot for you.”

Peter dragged the other two back to the living room. “You go with Micky, Mike, and I’ll help my mom. You do too much round here. Go work on one of your new songs.”

Mrs. Thorkelson took some pies and frozen vegetables out of the freezer and put them in the oven. “I can manage on my own, Peter. You go sit with the others. Now the food’s cooking.” She picked up the paper, went and sat at the kitchen table and started reading through it.

They all decided to watch something on the television. Mrs Thorkelson put the paper down after reading for about thirty minutes, Peter went to get himself a glass of water.

“Mom, it doesn’t smell like anything’s cooking.”

“Just let me check. One minute,” Mike said, going to the kitchen. He opened the oven and stared at Pete. “The gas hasn’t been turned on. Your mom might not be used to our oven.”

“Is everything okay, Mike?” Mrs. Thorkelson came over to ask him and noticed the still-frozen food. “Oh my. I’m sorry about that.” She wiped her eyes and sighed, she looked like she was upset.

“It’s all right. Don’t worry. Our oven plays up at times. I’m sure we can sort something else out,” Mike said, trying to make her feel better.

“Listen, how about I treat you boys to dinner at a restaurant nearby? I’m sure you know some good places. You can choose any kind of food you want.” She went over to get her purse. “You can drop me off at Annie’s on the way home—what do you all think?”

Micky looked happy. “We could take your mom to Gemma’s parents’ restaurant. It’s good and we’ll get a good discount too.”

“Okay then, Mick. I’m just gonna change my shirt. You should do the same as well. We’ll be ready in a few minutes,” Mike said to Pete and his mom.

“Is everything okay? It’s not like you to forget to do something like turn the oven on,” Pete said, he waited to talk to her when they were alone

“I’ve got a lot of things on my mind Peter, I’ve— I mean I’m worried about your sister, and then there’s Nick and Claire’s wedding next month, and Christmas. Of course, your father’s busy at work a lot lately.”

“Okay, a break from home might do you good. What about Chris?”

“He’s doing fine at school, and he’ll be leaving home next year for college. You’ll all be living in other states and it will just be your father and I at the farmhouse.”

“Nick and Chris will only be in Massachusetts—that’s not too far away to visit them, and Gran’s local.”

“I know, but I like a busy house. I know things change, that you’ve all grown up and got your own lives. Even Chris has got himself a nice young girlfriend. I feel you don’t need me anymore, so it’s nice to be here around you and your friends.”

“I know I’m not living exactly how you probably expected I would, but you do like Michael and honestly approve of us, don’t you?”

“Of course, Peter! I’d love you no matter what, and I do like Mike. He’s a nice young man, and he’s good for you. I can see how happy he makes you. You’re good together.”

“Thanks. That means so much to me.” Pete smiled and hugged her.

Mike and Micky came out of their respective bedrooms and Mike picked up the keys for the Monkeemobile. “Everyone ready to leave?” he asked the others.

Soon Mike was pulling the car into a parking lot just off the Strip. The restaurant didn’t look too busy, and the host recognized Micky straight away and showed them to a good table, handing them menus and taking their drinks orders. Gemma’s mom came over to say hello.

“Give me a shout when you’re ready to order. My husband’s making your favorite tonight, Micky.”

“What spaghetti and meatballs? They’re amazing, guys. The tomato sauce is the best. I’ll definitely be having that.” He grinned widely.

A waiter came over with their drinks and also had a bottle of wine. “Complements of the management,” he said as he opened it and poured them each a glass.

“This is a nice place, good wine too. Apart from the meatballs, what would you recommend, Micky?” Mrs. Thorkelson, looking through the menu.

“Everything’s good here. I’m trying to work my way through the menu. He does cheese ravioli, mac and cheese and spinach lasagne—they’re all good, and you’d like them, Pete.”

“There’s pizza too, and steak. I do like the sound of those meatballs, Micky. Oh, they do a meatball pizza. That’s what I’m gonna have,” Mike said, putting his menu down.

Pete chose cheese ravioli and stuffed tomatoes, and Mrs. Thorkelson opted for spaghetti carbonara. The waiter took their order and returned with a few plate and dishes filled with a variety of breads, butter and olives, along with a jug of ice water and more glasses.

Mrs. Thorkelson was on her second glass of wine when the food arrived. She’d been the only one taking advantage of the free drinks. Micky had a beer, Pete and Mike were drinking Cokes.

“The meatballs on this pizza are good, quite spicy too,” Mike said, after taking a sip of water.

After the first course they had desserts, tiramisu, panna cotta, cannolis, and gelato, mainly sharing the generous portions that were brought for them, although Micky managed to polish off more than any of the others could manage. They were finishing off their meal with coffees when a man from across the other side of the room approached them. “Mind if I join you a minute?” he asked them, pulling up a chair.

“No, that’s fine.” Mike was sure he’d seen this man before, but was struggling to think where.

“Monkees isn’t it? Well, I remember _you_ more, Mike. I’m Matt Johnson—we met when you were working with Amy and Alex. I was his managers assistant, and played keyboards, but I’ve got a new job now, working with bands. Helping to promote and get them gigs.” He handed Mike his card.

Mike shook his hand. “Yeah, I think we met briefly. How did the tour go for them?”

“Really good. They’re both back in Texas, working on an album together. They hooked up and got engaged too. Wedding’s planned for next summer. Enough about them—you got yourself a female singer now?” he asked. Looking over at Peter’s mom, he took her hand and kissed it.

“No, Davy still with us, Ginny’s—” Mike started to say.

“Well, hello, Ginny. It’s nice to meet you. Are you from around here?” Matt asked her.

“No, I’m from Connecticut. I’m visiting my children and grandchildren. I do like California—the weather’s so much better.” She smiled back at him.

“I’m originally from New York. The winters over there are so bitter. I’ve lived here for about ten years now. I can’t believe you’re a grandmother—you don’t look old enough! You must have had your children at a young age.”

“I guess I did start my family young. I have four children, three sons and a daughter, and Peter here is my eldest. He and Annie both live here in LA. Have you any children?” she replied.

“No, sadly, I’ve been too busy with my career for so long that I never met the right woman whom I wanted to settle down with, but I’m sure it could happen at any time.” He smiled at her.

Mrs. Thorkelson didn’t reply to that comment. She stood at the same time as Matt. “Boys, I just need to visit the ladies room. I won’t be long.”

Matt stood beside her. “Come with me, Ginny, I’ll show you where it is. Excuse us, guys, and Mike, call me to arrange a meeting sometime. See if there’s anything I can do to help your band out.”

Peter watched slack jawed as his mom walked off with the guy.

“You okay there, babe?” Mike asked him. He gave his knee a little squeeze under the table. They were always careful in public, not wanting to offend anyone, or gain an unwanted reaction from others.

Pete stayed silent for a few minutes, so Mike took hold of his hand instead, putting both of them out of sight. “Pete?”

“What…was that… did that look … What do you think, Michael?” Pete couldn’t seem to say what it looked like he was thinking, or trying to say. Feeling unable to talk, he stared into Mike’s eyes for some support or help, then turned the other way.

Micky interrupted before Mike got chance to reply. “He’s well into your mom! Looks like she’s flattered by the attention as well. She does look good for her age.”

Mike nudged Micky and encouraged him to get closer. “Mick, I think you’ve said enough. I’d keep quiet if I were you,” he whispered into his ear.

Micky just mouthed ‘Sorry’ back to him.

Luckily, Pete was too busy looking in the direction that Matt and his mom had taken and hadn’t paid much attention to what Micky had said. Mike still had a hold of Pete’s hand. “Come on, babe, the guy’s just being friendly. I’m sure everything’s okay.” He tried his best to reassure Pete.

Pete absent-mindedly picked up a beer that the waiter had brought. He took a gulp and realized what he’d done, slamming the glass down. “Oh my god. Don’t worry, Mike. I’m not gonna drink any more.”

“S’okay, It was an easy mistake.” Mike passed the beer over to Micky. “Here, you drink this.”

Mrs. Thorkelson returned and sat whilst the others were still talking. She smiled at the three of them and put a card in her purse.

“Are you okay, Ginny?” Mike asked her.

“I’m fine, Mike. Thanks for asking. Matt’s a very nice man, don’t you think? Do you know him well?”

“Not really—he worked with a band that my ex joined, and I played a few gigs with, but I only met him a few times. He kept to himself, I guess. I know he didn’t mix with the others.”

“Never mind. I was just wondering if we’d have many interests in common, something we can talk about,” she mused.

“Why are you concerned about that, if you don’t mind me asking?” Mike queried.

“I’m meeting him tomorrow. He’s going to accompany me to your gig tomorrow night at the club. I’m looking forward to it.” She smiled at Mike.

Pete just looked from Mike to his mother and back again. “What on earth!” he exclaimed in shock.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back to the pad was in silence. Pete hadn’t said a word in ages. Mike was worried about him, and also trying his best that Micky didn’t make any stupid comments, especially as he was sitting beside Pete’s mom.

They soon arrived at Annie’s, and the guys went in when she answered the door to her mom, whom she seemed shocked to see.

“Hello, darling. I’m sorry I didn’t call to let you know, but I wanted to surprise you. Peter and his friends have been looking after me. We’ve just had dinner. But first, before anything, I want to know how you’re doing. I’ve been so worried after you said you were going to see the doctor.”

“Mom, you don’t need to fuss. I’m an adult now, with my home, family and children of my own. I really am fine,” Annie stated.

“All right, dear. Well, is it okay if I stay with you? I can’t wait to see the twins and spend some time with them and you of course.”

“You’ll have to sleep in the cot in the nursery. The kids sleep in our room mainly, so you’ll sleep okay.” Annie took the case and bag from her mother. “Follow me. It’s upstairs.”

“Thanks for today, boys. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you over the next few days,” Mrs. Thorkelson said before she headed up with Annie.

Annie came back downstairs. She’d left her mom unpacking her things. “Any of you any idea why she’s really here? I might give Gran a call she if she has any idea.”

“She told us the same thing she told you,” Micky said.

“Peter, has she said anything to you?” Annie asked and Pete just shook his head.

“Okay, we’re gonna head off to the pad. Just give us a call if there’s anything you need or want any help with.” Mike looked upstairs and then glanced at Pete. “You two ready to go?”

Soon the three of them were back in the pad. Pete had gone to their bedroom, saying he was tired and had a headache, but Mike thought otherwise, sensing he was stressed about the interaction between Matt and his mom earlier.

Mike finished boiling the pan of milk for the drink he was making for the three of them. He popped to the bathroom to get Pete one of his pills for his sleep disorder and took it with him when he gave Pete his cup.

“Here, take this, babe. I can tell you’re restless and this will help you sleep better. Don’t want you tossing and turning all night, or heaven forbid sleep walking.” Mike tried to make a joke of his last comment.

“Thanks. You don’t mind me having an early night, do you?” Pete pulled Mike down to sit beside him on the bed.

“No, you get some sleep. I’m gonna watch a movie with Micky, if that’s fine with you.” He gave Pete a hug and kissed him. “I won’t stay up too late,” Mike replied before leaving Pete alone.

Mike took a couple of beers out of the ice box and went to sit with Micky on the couch. Micky had got the television on for the movie to start. “How about some snacks? I think we’ve got chips, popcorn and pretzels.”

“How can you think of eating anything else? I’m full after dinner. They sure were big portions.”

“Nah, Mike. Gemma’s dad always gives me extra—her mom thinks I’m a starving musician and need building up, and I sure aren’t gonna complain! I even brought home a container of meatballs.” 

“For Davy or yourself?”

“Well, it depends when he gets home, or who gets to them first! Let’s see tomorrow… Is Pete okay? He doesn’t wanna watch the movie with us?”

“He’s got a headache. I reckon he’s nervous about going back to the school tomorrow. He thought he’d be done with that. He says the main music teacher isn’t too keen on him, but he knows we’re gonna need the money soon.”

“He could be wondering why his mom’s here, and I bet he wasn’t too keen on that Matt guy paying her quite a bit of attention. She did seem to enjoy it, though.”

“Come on, Mick, most women would feel that way, I’d imagine, but I get what you mean. Pete’s probably overthinking things as he usually does,” Mike replied, taking a huge gulp of his beer. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“Okay. Now shush—the movie’s about to start. It’s a horror double bill, and I bet you only get through the first one, you old man.” Micky laughed.

Mike hit him around the head with a cushion. “Drop it, boy, I’m not that much older than you. I’ll go get some more beers and some popcorn for you.” Mike went the kitchen, put the popcorn in a bowl and returned.

Mike had finished his second beer by the time the movie had ended. He didn’t bother with the popcorn after Micky had smothered it in chocolate sauce. “I’m gonna head off to bed. Make sure you clean up after yourself. I’ll lock up first.”

“All right, Mike. Hey, I was right, wasn’t I—you can’t keep up with me and Davy like you used to.”

The comment earned him a slap around the head, and then Mike ruffled up his curls. “Okay, I’ll let you have that. Night, Mick, don’t fall asleep down here,” he said to Micky as he was settling himself on the floor closer to the television.

“Okay, Dad. I’ll go to bed when this one’s finished. Night, Mike,” Micky answered before filling his mouth with more popcorn.

Mike used the john and brushed his teeth before he went to his and Pete’s bedroom. Pete was already fast asleep in their double bed. Mike just stripped down to his briefs and climbed under the sheets. He wrapped his arms around Pete the best he could. Pete leaned back onto Mike’s chest and settled. Mike was soon asleep himself, pressed up comfortably against Pete’s warm body.

Micky woke the next morning on the couch, and rushed over to the ringing phone. “Morning.”

“Hey, Micky, it’s Gemma. Is it okay if I come over now? There’s something I need to talk to you about, and I’d rather do it face to face rather than over the phone.”

“Sure. I’ll see you soon.” He put the receiver down just as it rang again. “You forget something, babe?” he asked, expecting it to be Gemma.

“Sorry? It’s Matt here—remember we met last night at the restaurant? Well I was wondering if you guys would like to meet up. I’ve got a proposition for your band, but I’m due outta town this afternoon, so I need to see you as soon as possible… Can you meet me on the Strip, say the Star diner, and I’ll buy you all lunch.”

Micky looked around and found the note Mike had left to say he’d gone to the school with Pete. “There’s only me home. But I can come chat. I’ll have to bring my girlfriend along—that okay?”

“That’s fine. Just get here as soon as you can,” Matt said and hung up.

Micky poured himself an orange juice and had time for a quick shower before Gemma arrived. He met her outside, explaining about the meeting, and if she minded going with him.

They were just about to get into the car when another pulled up and Davy and a blonde woman climbed out. “Hey, Mick, this is Rose. Are the others in? I just want to get a few things before we head out for the day. I’ll see you later at the gig tonight.”

Micky and Gemma said a brief hello to her. “No, both out. No time to chat—I’ll see you later. Nice meeting you, Rose,” he said before he got in Gemma’s car and they drove off.

“That his new girlfriend, you think?” she asked Micky. “She looks quite nice and not too much older than him. So, where you meeting this Matt guy?”

“Star Diner on the Strip. Thanks for this. What was it you wanted to talk about?”

“It can wait until later. Let’s get your business out of the way, then we can maybe go back to my apartment. It’s a bit more private there.”

They went into the diner where Matt was sitting in a booth waiting for them. He stood and shook both their hands. “Please sit down. I’ll shout over a server and get a round of drinks. So it’s Micky…and this is Gemma, your girlfriend?”

“Yeah, that’s us.” A guy approached and Matt ordered coffee for himself and Cokes for Gemma and Micky, asking him to bring menus for them.

After they decided what to eat and their drinks arrived, Matt said, “Don’t think I’m ignoring you Gemma, but it’s Micky I need to chat to about the band. I want to offer them an opportunity that I think’s too good for them to turn down.”

“That’s fine,” she replied, letting them start their conversation.

Back at the pad, Davy gave Rose a brief tour of the pad, showing her the view of the beach. She waited in the living room while he got changed. “Do you mind if I call my family to let them know I might be home a little late this evening?” she asked.

“Sure, go ahead. Help yourself. Make a drink if you want as well,” he shouted through the open door.

She checked the icebox but decided not to bother with anything, going to use the phone instead. She’d finished by the time Davy came back downstairs. “Are your friends gonna be back soon?”

“I’ve no idea. Do you want to hang about for a while and meet them, or are we gonna set off? We don’t want to be late, and I’m sure you’ll get to see them some other time.”

“Yeah, it’s best if we set off soon. Don’t want to waste most of the day. Do you want to drive part of the way? I’m just going to use the ladies’ room before we leave.” Davy pointed it out for her. “I’ll be outside in a few minutes.” Davy went to wait outside, locking up the pad before they set off.

Pete and Mike had had breakfast out before they went to the school to see the principal. Mike had offered to go for support, knowing Pete was feeling nervous. They had been waiting in the reception area for about thirty minutes Pete was called into the office.

Jack one of the brothers from the teenage band they been helping passed Mike on his way back from the cafeteria, where Mike had gone to get a coffee. “Hey, Mike, what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I’m here with Pete. He’s being interviewed for Vicky’s job.”

“That’s good news. He was great when he was teaching us before. I hope he gets it. We were surprised to hear Vicky quit, but we’ve heard she’s having twins and has to rest more. We’re still having piano lessons from her.”

“How’s the band going? You guys still practising? You did well to win that competition.”

“Yeah, even Alice is enjoying it more now. She’s lapping up the male attention. We’ve even got some gigs playing at some local parties, and the school booked us for the Christmas dance. Things are going well—we used the money to upgrade our instruments.”

“Good news. Well, you know where we are if you ever need any help or advice. I’ll give you our phone number.” Mike scribbled it down on some paper and handed it over.

“Thanks, Mike. I better get off—don’t want to be late for my next class.”

In the office, Pete was sitting in front of Mrs. Young and the principal Mrs. Barrett. They were going over some questions, asking what he could bring to the job and what else he would be able to assist any other teachers with if he was offered the position.

“I speak French and German. I lived in Berlin as a child for a few years, even doing my first grade of school there. My mom and dad both work at the University of Connecticut teaching English and Economics. My brother teaches English at a college in Boston. I was also set to be a teacher, but college wasn’t for me.”

“We know you haven’t got any teaching qualifications, but the children seemed to like you when you covered the other week and Miss Robertson highly recommends you. Your music experience is outstanding, so we’d be happy to consider you on the basis of your knowledge. This is a private school, so things are run a little differently here.” 

“Thank you. I did attend private schools growing up, and know how they differ. I’m willing to help with any classes that I can. I’m a quick learner, easygoing and get along with most people. I play in a band in the evenings but I wouldn’t let it affect the job.”

“That’s good to hear. Miss Robertson only works part-time, but I could offer you more hours as you’d be able to work with other teachers as well as Mrs.Young. As you might know, Victoria leaves at the end of this week. If you were offered the position could, you start next Monday?” she asked him.

“Of course. That shouldn’t be a problem. Would it still just be the morning hours?”

“Yes, but instead of the three days, I could consider you for five, if you’d prefer that. But three days is the contract, which can be easily amended. I just need to discuss some things with other members of my staff. Is there anything you’d like to ask or add.”

“I would prefer the three days a week, but shouldn’t have a problem doing extra classes if needed. But I enjoyed working here—the children and staff were friendly. It’s a good school,” Pete added.

“Well, if that’s everything, that’s the interview concluded, Peter. We’ve got your phone number, and I will contact you tomorrow with my final decision. Good luck and don’t look so worried. I could tell that you were nervous, but you did really well.” They all stood and she shook his hand. “Goodbye. I’ll be in touch.”

Pete came out of the room and Mike stood. “You ready to go?”

Pete nodded. They walked back to the Monkeemobile in silence. Mike was unsure if Pete wanted to talk about how things had gone, and he wasn’t sure of what to say to him.

When they were about halfway to the pad, he decided to start a conversation. “How do you think it went? I bet they liked you. I mean, what’s not to like?”

“It’s hard to say. Mrs. Barrett, the principal, was friendly, but I didn’t like the vibes Mrs. Young was giving me. I know she wasn’t too keen, so I’ll have to wait and see what influence she has. They say I should get a call back from them tomorrow.”

“That’s good. Not long to wait. You think you want the job?”

“I’m not sure. Like I said, the money’s good, but teaching…is it really for me? You know, it’s only about four or five hours a day, so it won’t affect the band. I’ll have to see how it fits in with the hotel job.”

“Yeah, you don’t wanna be tiring yourself out, babe. We’re playing later. Remember your mom’s gonna be there to watch us.”

* * *

Later at the Dive, the guys were setting up the instruments and getting ready. Davy had arrived before the others. Gemma had brought Micky and was helping him to put his kit together. “Got my own little roadie,” he exclaimed, earning himself a gentle slap on his cheek.

Gemma went over to get some drinks from the bar, coming back with three beers and two Cokes and handing Pete a Coke and keeping the other herself. “I’m gonna watch you from over there. Wendy says she’d be coming tonight.” She didn’t have to wait long as Wendy arrived with her brother and his partner within a few minutes.

“Thanks for coming, Wendy. Can you come to the ladies’ room with me? I need to talk to you.”

Soon Mrs. Thorkelson arrived with Annie. Ronnie shouted them over to the bar and Annie introduced them. “My mom’s about somewhere, if you want to meet her. I think she’s upstairs, but she’s gonna be working in the back bar later.”

“Oh, I’ve just seen Matt over there…I might go and have a chat with him. Do you want to meet him, Annie?” She encouraged Annie to follow her. “Evening, Matt, good to see you again. This is my daughter, Annie. I’m staying with her for a while.”

Matt stood and indicated for them to sit down. “Nice to meet you. I can see you get your looks from your mother. Would you both like a drink? I’ll go get a bottle of wine, if you’ll excuse me.”

“Mom, this guy’s a little flirty, don’t you think? He barely knows you,” Annie said.

“Annie, he’s only being friendly, and it’s nice for someone to make you feel attractive.” Mrs. Thorkelson waved over at Pete when she noticed him on the stage.

Later, after the Monkees had finished both their sets and were packing up, Annie, Gemma and Vicky were having a drink together in the back room. Matt had asked Gemma to remind Micky to get back to him soon.

April joined them when she’d finished her shift, and Vicky introduced her to the others. “I can’t stop long to chat. I’ve got a date with a guy I met the other night. I’m seeing how things go before I let Ronnie meet him, so not a word to her for now, Vicky,” she said to her.

Annie, Ginny and Vicky soon started discussing their pregnancies. Ginny arranged to meet up with Ronnie and Vicky later in the week. “It’ll be nice to get to know both of you. I’m looking forward to being a grandmother again, and don’t worry, I’ll treat all three of them the same regardless of who’s the father.”

“Thank you, that’s so good to hear, my family don’t want anything to do with me, but Ronnie’s dad, his partner and mom treat me like another daughter.”

April looked at her watch and got up. “I’m gonna have to leave you now. I should see you in the morning. Bye, everyone.” She left, passing Micky on her way out.

Micky came up behind Gemma, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Are you ready to leave now? The others are just leaving for the pad,” he said to Mrs.Thorkelson and Annie. “Davy’s waiting for his chick to pick him up—it’s a record for him, three dates so far.”

Gemma said goodbye and they headed off to the parking lot. “Who was that woman you were talking too, the one I passed? She looked familiar.”

“That was Ronnie’s mom, April. She’s been working the back bar. I know what you mean…I’m sure I’ve seen her before somewhere.”

Gemma was just turning her car off the Strip when a shocked look came over Micky. “Oh my god! I’ve just realized who she is, but I thought her name was something different! I’m gonna need to talk to someone tomorrow about this and I don’t know how’ll they’ll take it…”


	6. Chapter 6

Davy snuck into the pad at nearly ten o’clock the next morning, trying his best to be as quiet as he could, hoping that Mike and Pete might still be in bed. They weren’t always the early risers that they had used to be since homing up together.

“Morning, Davy,” he heard from the kitchen where Mike was pouring himself a coffee and Pete a tea. Pete was over on the bandstand, tuning his banjo.

“Want a tea or coffee?” Mike asked him.

“No, I’m hitting the hay for a few hours. I need some sleep.” He winked and grinned.

“So, the third date with the mysterious woman, was it, Davy?”

“Yeah, Mike. She’s called Rose if you must know. Let’s just say she’s very experienced and, well, I’m making sure I get as much benefit as possible… Meeting her tonight as well.”

“She must be good to get a fourth date. That’s quite a rarity for you?” Mike replied as he brought the drinks over to the living room. Pete put down his banjo and joined Mike on the couch.

“Looks like you’re happy together, and. Davy. remember what I said before, age is only a number. Guys don’t get hassle when they’re dating chicks young enough to be their daughters. Just try and treat her with some respect,” Pete added.

“You could have invited her in, Davy, it’d be nice to meet someone you seem serious about,” Mike said. “How about bringing her for dinner some time?”

“No, I don’t think it’s quite at that stage. I’m just enjoying things as they are. She did briefly meet Micky yesterday when I called for a change of clothes, so I’m not hiding her away.”

“Ask her to our gig on Saturday then. She can watch you perform,” Mike suggested.

“Okay, I might do that, if she’s ready. I’ll introduce you, but maybe not say that you two are partners… Not everyone’s cool with that. No offense, guys.”

“None taken. That’s fine. We understand,” Pete answered. “You get used to it.”

“Is Micky in our room? I could do without him quizzing me again. I’m tired and really need a few hours in bed.” Davy looked around.

“You’re okay—he’s out. He stopped over at Gemma’s, I think. You two spend most nights elsewhere lately, but we don’t mind. I quite enjoy it just being me and Pete here. Nice, isn’t it?”

Pete nodded in agreement.

“Well, I’ll leave you alone now. Just don’t make too much noise, and tell Micky to be quiet if he comes into the bedroom when he gets back,” Davy said before he entered their room.

“Anything you wanna do today, babe?” Mike asked Pete. “We could go out.”

“I’m waiting for the phone call from the school, remember. Mrs. Barrett said she’d let me know about the job. So someone’s gotta stay in to answer the phone.”

“All right,” Mike replied just as the phone rang. He went over and picked it up. “Hello, yes he’s here… One moment and I’ll get him for you.” Mike covered the receiver with his hand. “Good timing, it’s the woman from the school. She asked to speak to you.”

Mike held the phone out, passing it to Pete when he stood beside him. “Mrs. Barrett… Yes, this is Peter Thorkelson. Thanks for getting back in touch…yes of course…no problem…Monday’s fine. So the three days a week that Vicky was working…that’s okay with me. No, I can’t think of anything right now… Yes, ma’am, I’ll see you on Monday at nine o’clock. Goodbye.” Pete hung up and sighed.

“Well?” Mike asked him. “I guess she offered you the job then? You happy about that?”

“Yeah…mixed feelings. She wants me to do four half days Monday to Thursday, and even filling in the odd lesson for languages. How am I gonna fit the hotel work around it all? Looks like I might have to give it up. It’s a shame, because I enjoy it.”

“Just see how things work out for a while. Heard you mention Monday—is that when they want you to start at the school?” Mike asked him, as he got up to start doing a little clearing up in the kitchen.

“Yeah, Monday. Vicky finishes this week, and they want her replacement as soon as possible. It doesn’t give me much notice, but, yeah, I’ll see how it goes for a few weeks. I should still be able to rehearse. It won’t affect the group.”

“How about you meet up with Vicky? I know you only covered for over a week, but I’m sure she’ll help you out. We could go round and see her, or you could call her.”

“I might do that later.” Pete went over and picked up his acoustic. “You wanna work on a few things with me? I want something to distract me for a while, and you said you had some new songs you were working on.”

Mike went to their room, coming back with his notebooks, and they both sat on the bandstand. Mike took up his twelve string and they bounced ideas off each other for about an hour.

The phone suddenly rang again and Pete picked it up. He said hello and listened for a few seconds, but the person on the other line hung up. “That’s odd. That’s about four times that’s happened now, they could at least say something.” 

“Don’t worry about it. There’s something I wanna talk to you about while we’re alone. It’s something that I’ve been thinking about over the past few days,” Mike replied.

“Okay, I’m all ears.” Pete took Mike’s hand and dragged him over to the couch, where they both sat. “Go on.”

“It’s because of something you said…” Mike started to say as the front door opened.

Micky walked through it, followed by Annie with the twins in their double stroller. “Hey, Mike, Pete. I bumped into these guys lurking outside.” Micky went straight to the ice box and got a soda, and started looking through a few cupboards.

“Mike, where did you hide the candies Ginny brought for us? You two better not be keeping it all to yourselves. Come on, give me at least one bar,” he pleaded. “Please! I’ll beg if I have to.”

“All right, close your eyes. I’ll go get you something. You two make sure he doesn’t try and take any sneaky peeks,” Mike answered before going into the downstairs bedroom.

“I can hear where you’ve gone, Mike.” He held out his hand when he sensed Mike was in front of him. “Two bars! Ooh, thank you. Is Davy in yet?”

“Upstairs in bed sleeping, and says he doesn’t want you disturbing him,” Pete told Micky.

Micky picked up a magazine and sat in an armchair. “Okay I’ll stay down here for now. I doubt he’ll stay in bed all day. He’s gotta come out some time.”

“He will. He said he’s got another date with this Rose chick tonight—seems to be going well for him, so no teasing him when he does get up, Mick. You hear me, boy?”

“Yes, I do, Mike. Spoilsport.” Micky said the latter comment in a mumble.

“I heard that. Stop sulking in front of the babies. I’m gonna make another coffee. Would you like one, Annie? How are the twins?”

“Yes, please, Mike. I could do with the energy. These two have started teething, so they’re getting irritable and crying a lot. Christine and I aren’t getting much sleep, because as usual these two don’t sync with each other, so it’s definitely double trouble.”

“Well, Mom’s here to help you now,” Pete commented.

“Yeah, but today she’s decided to go out shopping with April, who we met last night. She decided she didn’t bring enough clothes and left behind most of her makeup, and apparently she’s going out for a meal with someone tonight.”

“Matt, is it?” Pete asked her.

“Yeah, that’s his name. She mentioned him this morning. You guys know him?”

Micky answered first. “He’s a guy who was involved with the band Mike’s ex, Amy, joined on tour. He’s now a promoter and wants to work with us. He was well into your mom the other night.”

“Micky, please! Would you like someone talking about your mother like that? He was just being friendly. Sorry about that, Annie,” Mike said, giving Micky a stern glare.

The phone rang once more and Peter went over and answered it. “Hello,” he said and the line went dead after a minute’s silence. “Another strange call. You’d think they’d say something if they realize they’ve called the wrong number.”

“We’ve been getting some strange calls as well. I had two silent ones yesterday. I did hear breathing on the other end, and Mom answered it last night and hung up quickly. It happened to her this morning too,” Annie told them.

“You want me to do some investigating? I could put on some voices when answering the phone, or do a stakeout outside your house. I’ll keep an eye out around here as well, guys.”

“There’s no need to do that, but thanks for the offer, Micky.” Annie looked a little shocked by his suggestion.

“I can follow people too. How about I keep an eye on your mom when she’s out with Matt tonight? I bet he’s going to Gemma’s parents’ restaurant. I’ll call Gemma up and arrange to meet her there.”

“Moms assured me she’s just friends with this guy, so I’m not worried about what she’s doing. I’m just grateful that she’s here to help me out.”

“Do you think she seems okay in herself? I mean, her turning up was a surprise.”

“I know, Peter. She’s normally so organized, and plans her life. I don’t know how long she’s staying as she hasn’t brought too many things with her,” Annie replied when Pete mentioned what he thought.

“Hey, you two, just stop overthinking things. She maybe just wanted to see her grandchildren and knew you wouldn’t accept any help from her if she suggested it first?” Mike added.

“Yeah true. I would have told her to stay at home, that I was fine. When you think about it, I guess you’re right, Mike. I’m surprised Dad let her come, though.”

“He’s probably busy with work, and I wouldn’t want him here with her,” Pete said.

They heard a noise from upstairs. Micky turned around and noticed Davy coming down the spiral staircase.

“Everyone okay if I use the bathroom for a while? I’m gonna have a shower, shave and get ready for my date.” He looked over at the others.

“Don’t bathe in Mike’s cologne again. You don’t wanna overpower her. Where you taking her?” Micky asked him.

“I’m not sure. We talked about the movies and going for a meal. She’s calling for me soon—she was going out with a friend today. Annie, could I ask a really big favor of you, please?”

“Sure. What can I do, Davy?”

“Would you iron my shirt? I can never do it as good as you. That’s another thing about you not living here that I miss. Would you mind?” He held out a new shirt to her.

“Get me your iron and I’ll do it. Would you guys mind watching the twins? I bet they’ll be ready to wake up soon.” She pushed the stroller nearer to Pete and Mike and took the iron that Davy had got out of the closet.

“Thanks.” He gave Annie a peck on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom.

“You should have told him to do it himself. He’ll be bringing you all his clothes for laundering in future! Don’t let him take advantage of you.” Mike shook his head.

“I don’t mind. I’d do the same for any of you, and remember poor Davy nearly ended up married to me. Anyone else wanting anything ironing while I’m at it?” Annie added.

Micky ran upstairs and came back down with a shirt and pants. He handed them over to Annie, giving her a one-armed hug and mouthing ‘ _Thank you’_ to her.

“It’s okay, Micky. You out on a date tonight too? I can’t remember the last time me and Christine went out together, just the two of us… Fingers crossed Mom might babysit for a night.”

“Ask Coco. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” Micky said.

“No, I couldn’t. She helps when she can, but she works full time, so it wouldn’t be fair on her. I’ll mention something to Mom tomorrow.”

“Michael and I would look after them for you. They could stay overnight—it’d be practice for us. You don’t mind, do you?” Pete gave Mike his sweetest smile, knowing full well he couldn’t say no to him.

“Sure. Anytime, Pete. How about tonight, Annie? Isn’t Christine off? And the twins will probably be less trouble than watching over Micky and Davy,” Mike said to both of them.

“Go on, come on a double date with me and Gemma! I’ll call Coco and Gemma, sort out a table at her parents’ restaurant, and you two can go off and do your own things afterwards.” Micky didn’t wait for a reply. He got up and went straight to the phone, calling his sister first.

“You really don’t mind? Thanks, Mike, Peter. I’ll go home and get some more diapers and clothes for them. Apart from the teething, they sleep pretty much through the whole night now, so they shouldn’t be too much bother.” Annie picked up her purse and got ready to leave.

“That’s all arranged. Gemma’s arranging a table. Could you guys give me a ride to the restaurant, saves Gemma driving out here?”

“Sure, Micky. Thanks! I’ll go tell Christine and get changed. We’ll pick you up in about an hour.”

When Annie had left, Micky went over and banged on the bathroom door. “Hurry up in there, Davy. I need to get ready too. Stop hogging the mirror—it ain’t gonna make much difference how long you take. I gotta date too and need to look my best.”

“Hold your horses, Mick. I’ve just finished in the shower. Gonna have a shave and do my hair in a minute. You can’t rush these things, and all the time in the world won’t improve how you look,” Davy shouted through the door, laughing at Micky.

“It’s a good job you’re locked in there! I’ll get my own back for that comment, but just get a move on. I need to be ready and out in about an hour. I’m going up to our room.”

“No messing around with any of my things in there, Mick. If I find anything moved, you’ll be getting a slap around the head,” Davy shouted but Micky didn’t hear as he was already upstairs.

“Come on, guys. Stop the arguing. You’ve both got plenty of time to get yourselves presentable,” Mike said loudly to the both of them, hoping they’d heard him.

“Michael, just leave them to it.” Pete sat on the couch feeding Summer a bottle. “Why don’t you come over here and feed Dylan, then we can put them down in our room for a nap? We’ve got the pad to ourselves tonight at least.”

“Sure, Pete, and they’ll probably stay out all night too.” Mike winked and smiled at Pete.

Soon it was time for the others to leave. Davy was picked up first, leaving when he heard a car horn from outside. Annie and Christine came in and checked on the twins who were now fast asleep. Annie went through what they’d brought for them with Pete, and Mike put their food for later in the kitchen. Micky left with them afterwards.

“Peace at last,” Mike said, flicking through the television channels to see if there was anything worth watching. He found a music show and cuddled up to Pete on the couch.

Micky, Annie and Christine met Gemma at the hostess station and she took them to a table where Coco and her boyfriend where already waiting. Gemma’s mom was already putting wine and sodas on their table for them. “Give me a shout when you’re all ready to order?” she said before moving over to other guests.

“This is good! How you doing, Coco? Been a few days since I’ve seen you,” Micky asked her, wondering who the new guy by her side was.

She got his subtle hint. “This is Joe. Joe, this is my big brother, Micky, his girlfriend Gemma and you’ve briefly met my housemates Annie and Christine before.”

He shook everyone’s hands around the table. “Nice to meet everyone.”

“I’ve started a new secretarial job at a garage, and Joe works there as a mechanic. He’s very good with his hands, and he’s helping me look for a new car.” Coco said that staring straight at Micky.

Meanwhile Davy and Rose arrived for their meal at a restaurant. They’d stopped off for a drink in a bar first. The hostess was showing them to a table, and Ross put her hand on his arm to get his attention.

“You don’t mind sharing the table tonight, do you? I invited my friend who I’ve been out with most of the day. She doesn’t know too many people around town, but she’s got a guy with her, so we’ll make up a foursome. I think he works in music too.”

“That’s fine, as long as we can head off on our own afterwards,” Davy agreed. As they approached the table, he couldn’t see the other couple right away as they had their backs to them, but as the man turned slightly, Davy recognized him and as they were just about to sit, he stared straight at Rose’s friend in shock. “Oh my god, I didn’t expect to see you!”

At a table not so far away, Gemma turned around. “Hey, look over there—isn’t that Davy with his girlfriend?”

The others looked over at the table and Micky spoke first. “Yeah, that’s Davy.”

“He’s with his girlfriend, Rose,” Gemma added.

“She’s not called Rose—her name’s April,” Christine told them.

“How do you know that?” Annie asked her

“Because I met her at The Dive and I know her,” Christine replied. “She’s Ronnie’s mom!”

“Wait. That means...Davy’s dating…R-Ronnie’s m-mom!” Micky choked on his Coke.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Do you think I should go over and talk to Davy?” Micky asked around the table.

“No, that’s not a good idea. It’s Davy and April’s business and if and when he wants to, I’m sure he’ll tell you guys, so leave it for now,” Gemma said to him.

“Davy thinks she’s called Rose… So, what’s she up to? I hope she’s not messing him about. I know he might play chicks off one another, but this is all confusing,” Micky added.

“I don’t think Davy would let anyone mess him about. He might really like her,” Annie replied.

They were interrupted when Gemma’s mom came to take their orders.

Over at Davy’s table, their waiter had already seen to them. “I’m just going to the bathroom. I shouldn’t be long,” April whispered in Davy’s ear, and the other guy left to go make a brief phone call while they were waiting for their food.

Davy stared straight over at the woman sitting across from him.” So you’re a friend of Rose?”

“Rose? Are you sure? She told me she’s called April. I only met her yesterday at the Dive and she invited us to join you tonight, but I had no idea you’d be here.”

“Can you please not tell anyone about this? I’m not ready to go public with her yet. I still have a few dates with other chicks and I don’t want her to think I’m ready to get too serious.”

“Davy, you can’t keep messing people about. It looks like she likes you.”

“What about you? From what it looks like to me, you’re on a date with that guy. Do you want everyone finding out about this?” he asked, keeping an eye out for the others returning.

“So basically, you won’t say anything to anyone else as long as I promise not to mention anything. I’ll do that, but it’s not something you can hide for much longer.”

“I’ll tell the guys when I’m ready. It’s just things are a little different this time. She’s not like the chicks I normally go for. Do you understand?” Davy asked, twisting the ring on his finger.

“She’s a grown woman, Davy, not a young chick who you can ignore and move on to the next one.”

“But I’m not ready for anything too heavy. D’you think that’s what she wants from me? I’m not like the other three who are settled… I want to have fun, enjoy things while I’m young.”

“Well, I guess you need to have a chat with her, and don’t look too nervous—she’s on her way back.” In a few minutes, April was back. Davy stood and held the chair for her to sit.

The other guy returned just as a waiter was starting to bring over their food. “Sorry I was a while. The call took longer than I thought. Have I missed anything?”

“No, nothing,” Davy answered, taking his first mouthful of his food.

“It’s nice here and this food is delicious. We will have to come here again, Davy,” April said and smiled at him. “I could invite my family. Be nice for you to meet them over a meal. I’m sure my daughter would like you. She’s about your age.”

Davy gulped and quickly drank his glass of water, feeling like he was about to choke. He just nodded politely to her, then glanced at the other woman.

Over at the other side of the restaurant, Micky was feeling awkward, sitting between four girls and a guy he didn’t know. “Shame Mike and Pete couldn’t come. It would have evened things out a bit,” he whispered to Gemma.

“Come on, Micky, you’ve got three sisters, so this should be too bad. We’re not gonna be talking about hair or makeup all night! Try to get Joe involved in a conversation. He looks as uncomfortable as you, and he only knows Coco. Talk about cars or something.”

Micky decided to try. “So, Joe, you’re a mechanic? That’s interesting. I worked for a while at a Mercedes garage. I’m not qualified but I know my way around an engine.”

This got Joe a little more animated and they were discussing the Monkeemobile and Micky was enthralled about hearing about Joe’s VW Kombi that he was customising. Joe explained how it was more of a minibus than a van, and had been his twenty-first birthday present from his parents.

“Sounds cool. I’d love to have a look at it some time?” Micky said.

“We’re gonna travel around the beaches. Joe likes surfing. It’s got plenty of room in the back to sleep and cook—you’d love it, Micky.” Coco soon joined in with the pair.

“You got it out in the lot?” Micky asked.

“No, we came in my VW Bug. Joe’s got it running so much better. Hey, if you ever need any work, I’m sure Joe could have a word with his dad. The garage has been in his family for years. It’ll be his one day, and his sister will get his mom’s beauty shop.”

Joe excused himself to go to the men’s room.

“So you’re all sorted, sis, free haircuts and treatments! He seems a nice guy. He better be looking after you. Just tell me if he messes you around.”

“Micky, he’s not like that, and it’s only early days. We’ve been together one month tomorrow. I know he’s planning something, but I can’t get anything out of him,” she said to the other girls.

“A surprise is nice. Are you coming home tonight? My mom’s staying for a while but she shouldn’t be in your way, I know you stayed at your folks last night,” Annie asked Coco.

“No, I’m staying over at Joe’s. He’s taking me somewhere and wants an early start. He said it’s quite a drive away and he’s told me to pack a bag.”

“Lucky you. He sounds like a keeper—hang on to him.” Gemma smiled.

“Ooh, I intend to. Mom likes him as well, which is a good thing. She hasn’t always approved of all my past boyfriends, and I’m glad she likes you! We all think you’ve made a good impact on Micky. He seems to be growing up for once.”

“That’s nice to know. Your mom’s really cool. You’ve got a great family, and they’ve been so welcoming to me,” Gemma answered, looking from Coco to Micky.

Annie was looking through her purse for her wallet. “I’m gonna give Peter and Mike a call, just want to check up on the twins. I haven’t had a night apart from them before and I hope they’re all okay.”

Christine reached out for her hand. “Don’t worry. I’m sure everything’s fine—you’ve left them with the guys plenty of times before. And they are sleeping much better, so just relax and enjoy tonight. You trust them, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but Dylan can be a handful now he’s crawling, and Summer cries if she doesn’t get attention.”

“Okay, I’ll see what coins I’ve got.” Christine found her wallet and passed some change to Annie.

Gemma stood and beckoned her mom over. “Can Annie go use the phone in your office? She wants to check on her kids.” Her mom nodded. “Thanks. Come with me, Annie. You can call in private there.”

“Gemma, you stay and finish your meal, I’ll show Annie. There’s something I need to ask Mike anyway.” Micky stood and got Gemma to sit again.

Annie followed Micky to a small room near the kitchen. He held open the door and followed her in, pointing to the phone on the desk. She dialled the pad, and it took a few rings before anyone answered. “Hello?” Annie said when she heard someone.

“Hi, Annie. Sorry it took a while to answer—I was over in the kitchen, warming up some of this jarred applesauce stuff for Summer,” Mike said.

“Ooh she loves that. I hope everything’s going okay, that they’re not being too much of a handful?”

“Hey, don’t worry, s’all good here. Pete’s giving Dylan a bath…let’s just say something lethal came outta his diaper. It stunk the pad out, and poor Summer here started bawling straight away.”

“Tell Peter there’s baby powder in the bag and he needs to use that. It stops them getting a rash. No other problems? We can collect them when we’ve finished here, if you want?”

“No, Annie, you two enjoy your night without them. Pete and I tossed a coin and he won the diaper duty for their stay. I got feeding them. We’re gonna put them both to bed soon and have an early night ourselves, seeing as though we got the place to ourselves.”

“No worries as long as you don’t mind? Hopefully they’ll sleep through the night for you.”

“We don’t, so go on. See you tomorrow. Bye,” Mike answered.

“Okay, Mike, so I’ll come and collect them early in the morning…about nine, okay? Thanks for tonight. Bye—don’t hang up yet. I’m just gonna put you onto Micky. He wants to talk to you.” Annie handed the phone over to Micky.

“No mentioning anything about Davy and Ronnie’s mom being here together,” she sternly told Micky, holding her hand over the receiver. “Let Davy tell them when he’s ready.”

“ _Okay,_ ” he mouthed at her, a little disappointed. “Mike, I’m gonna be back some time in the morning, not sure when. Gemma wants me to go somewhere with her, and there’s something I want to tell you, but it can wait for now. Bye.”

“No problem, Mick. Bye,” Mike answered and hung up just as Pete came out of the bathroom with a giggly Dylan in his arms. “You think he wants some food? I’ve warmed him a jar up. Or you reckon it’ll go straight through him?”

“No, I think he’s hungry and at least he smells much better now. You wanna feed him while I go back and clean out the bath, or do you wanna do that?” Pete smiled, showing his dimples.

Mike tried not to look at him, knowing what that smile did to him. “No, you won diaper duty, so you get the clean-up job too, and you’ve already dealt with the worse of it.”

“Okay. Here, take him. How’s Summer?”

“She’s settled down now, sleeping soundly in the armchair. I’ve propped up a lot of pillows around her.” He first tested how hot the food was then got a spoon and sat on the couch and Pete put Dylan in his arms.

“It’s gonna be harder when the girls have the babies…three of them to look after, and we need to share the work with them… So we could do a rota? Do you think Davy and Micky will help?”

“They help out with these two, but we can’t expect too much of them,” Mike replied.

“True well I’m gonna go back and scrub that bathtub. I could do with a mask, but let’s hope the window I opened has helped get rid some of the smell, otherwise I’ll be holding my breath.”

Pete came out later and went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Mike was just about to put Dylan in the other armchair as he’d fallen asleep. “You’re really good with them. Kids like you. You really are gonna be a good dad.”

“Well, I hope so, babe, but so are you. But enough of that—the twins are asleep and there’s a movie about to start. I’ve got some drinks ready and your favorite chocolate—you ready to cuddle up on the couch with me?” Mike sat and patted the space next to him.

“Okay. Move your legs, then.” Mike moved them so Pete could settle between them and lean his back against Mike’s chest. “S’nice. Love you, Michael.” Pete turned his head and stretched to give Mike a kiss on the cheek.

“Me too, babe.” Mike kissed Pete back and wrapped his arms around Pete’s waist. “Got us some blankets too.”

Pete pulled one up and over them. The movie soon got forgotten as they fell asleep, cuddled up together. Summer woke Mike just before eight the next morning, and as he was picking her up, Dylan joined in with the crying, so he gave Pete a nudge to try and wake him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Morning. Oh god—we fell asleep! Are they okay?”

“Seem so. Looks like they slept well too. I bet they’re hungry. You wanna get them a bottle ready for each of them and I’ll try and calm Dylan down?”

Pete got two bottles from the bag Annie had left and went to heat them up.

Over at Annie’s house, she was up and having a coffee with her mom. “You want to come with me to collect the twins, or have you got other plans?”

“I’ve nothing planned for today. April said she might come for a chat. That’s okay with you, isn’t it?”

The phone suddenly rang and Ginny went over and answered it. She listened for a few moments and hung up on whoever it was on the other end.

“We keep getting quite a few calls like that, and the guys have had similar calls too. Was there definitely no one there?”

“Probably a wrong number. I’m going to shower and get changed. I think I will go with you. I could do with some fresh air. I’m enjoying the weather here. It’s so much better than the snow we were due to get back home.”

Annie started clearing up and her mom went over to the bathroom. Annie heard the shower going just as the phone rang again. She picked up the phone and sighed. “Whoever’s there, you can either talk or hang up again, but we’re getting fed up with being messed around,” she stated down the line as angrily as she could.

“Is that you, Anne?”

She recognized the voice at the other end. “Yes. What do you want, Dad?”

“Hello, Anne. I want to know if your mother is there with you. She left a few days ago, and I’ve no idea where she could be. She told Christopher she was going to see a friend. I’ve contacted Nicholas but he hasn’t heard anything from her, so I gathered she was either there with you or Peter, and I heard her a few minutes ago. Just don’t let her hang up on me again.”

“How many times have you rung here?” Annie asked.

“Four or five times. I’ve even tried Peter, but I know he won’t want to talk to me, but I can hear her before she hangs up. Is she there with you right now? I know she just answered my last call, so I assume she hasn’t had time to leave.”

“Why should I help you out? You’ve practically disowned Peter and me, so would you blame me if I say no to you? I feel like hanging up on you.” Annie tried to calm herself down as her dad was making her angry.

“I understand. I wouldn’t blame you if you did, but I’m concerned about your mother. She was quiet for a few days before she left so I don’t know what to think. It’s not like your mother to not tell me how she’s feeling.”

“As you seem to already have gathered, yes she’s here. I’m not making any promises, but I’ll talk to her. She told me she’d come to see me and the twins.”

“I’m just grateful that you’re giving me the time of day. I have to go back to work now but I will call again this evening if that’s okay with you. I’m worried about her—please let her know that.”

“Okay, call after five. I can’t make her talk to you if she doesn’t want to, but I’ll do my best. Goodbye, Dad.” Annie hung up and and waited for Ginny to finish in the bathroom. Annie thought about things while she waited and decided to talk to Pete first, before she spoke to their mom.

They both set off to walk to the pad about twenty minutes later. Mrs. Thorkelson decided to call at the local store so Annie went on ahead, knowing she’d have time to talk to Pete on her own.

“Listen, I need to tell you something before mom gets here,” she said a few minutes after going in. “The odd phone calls you’ve been getting—it’s Dad. I spoke to him. Mom’s left home and not told him why or even left a note.”

“So what does he expect us to do?” Pete said as he was busy putting Dylan’s coat on him. “Mom just said she’d come to help you out.”

“I think there’s more to it. I think they’ve had a row, but Dad’s so stubborn and won’t admit to it. He never thinks he’s in the wrong. He asked me to speak to Mom, get her to talk to him.”

“Why should we help him out? I reckon Mom must have had a good reason to leave. Did you agree to anything?” Pete came and sat beside Annie.

“I suppose yes, but I told him not to expect too much. I just wanted to see what you thought.”

“You know what I think about Dad. I couldn’t agree to do anything for him. Remember how he’s treated both of us.”

“But, Peter, there’s Chris still at home. He’s worried too, and needs to know, don’t you think?”

“Call home when Dad’s not in. Talk to Chris and tell him to go to Nick’s, or even Gran’s, or persuade Mom to call Chris herself if she won’t speak to Dad… Do you really want to be stuck in the middle if they’ve had a row?”

“Okay, but I need to ask her why she left—”

Annie stopped talking when she noticed their mother had already come in through the front door. “You both really want to know why I’m here, why I’ve left your father, why I’m ignoring his calls.” She stared directly at both of them. “Well, I guess you’ve spoken to him, Annie. I imagine he’s putting the blame on me, his wife, the mother of his children. I’m just not the woman he loves anymore—he doesn’t want me anymore.”

“What, Mom? What do you mean?” Pete looked shocked as seeing his mom nearly in tears.

“He’s having an affair! That’s why I left him. I’ve had enough of him!” she shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike, Pete and Annie looked shocked at Mrs. Thorkelson’s abrupt announcement—none of them were expecting her to say what she had.

“Mom, are you sure? And who is his mistress?” Annie said before Pete could say anything.

“I’ve heard it through my friends and colleagues at work. I overheard some of them having a conversation about him, then Jean, a woman from the Economics Department, said she’d seen him having lunch with the new research assistant.”

“Having lunch together doesn’t mean they’re having affair though,” Annie said, trying to get her mom to sit down and calm down. “It could have just been a working lunch.”

“Come on, Annie, he’d love the attention of a younger woman, someone he can impress…especially if he’s in charge of her.”

“Peter, Dad might be the way he is with us, but I’ve never seen him look at another woman. Mom and him have been married over twenty-six years, would he throw that away?”

“Annie, Peter, please. I trust my friends to be honest with me. I’ve known Jean nearly fifteen years, and she works with him,” Ginny said to them.

“How old is this woman? She could be just trying to get on his good side—isn’t he up for promotion when the head of his department retires at Christmas? So she could be using him to further her career.”

“Annie, she’s only just turned twenty, not much older than you! She’s turned his head. He’s been wearing a new cologne, bought some new suits, been working longer hours… He’s even been going to the college sports games, something he’s never been bothered about before. He never watches sport at home on the television.”

“He might want to look good in front of his bosses. I mean, taking more interest in school activities would show his dedication to his job.”

“Annie, when has Dad ever been bothered about what people think of him? He’d want to get a promotion on his academic abilities. I don’t think he’d toady to anyone—it’d be too beneath him to do anything like that.” Pete took his mom’s hand and passed her a box of Kleenex.

“Thank you, Peter, I knew you’d understand everything, but, Annie, your reaction is quite surprising. Don’t you believe me?” Ginny looked her daughter in the eyes.

“I’m not taking his side. I’m sorry, but I don’t think he’d cheat on you. He loves you, Mom.”

“Annie, father loves himself more than anyone else, but he’s always been good at hiding things from us. He’d be flattered by the attention of a younger woman.”

Mrs. Thorkelson wiped her eyes. “Please, I don’t want you two to fall out with each other over this. This is my and your father’s problem. I’m surprised he actually noticed I was missing—with having a housekeeper, he’d still be getting his meals on time, and lately he’s been most of his time alone in his study. He even sleeps in the spare room some nights.”

“Spare room, housekeeper?” Mike looked at Pete in surprise.

“It’s a big house, with six bedrooms. About forty acres of land too and the maple tree farm. So with Mom and Dad working, we had a housekeeper and her husband works on the grounds and farm.”

“Well, nothing like here then, and you don’t miss it?”

“No, I’m where I’m meant to be. It was the longest time I’ve lived at one place. We moved around that much it was always hard to settle down, make friends… That was more a family house, but living with you here is home.” Pete gave Mike a wide, dimpled smile.

Ginny walked out to the sundeck. “I’ll go check on her,” Mike said to the others. He went outside where Ginny was sitting in a lounger staring out at the ocean. “You okay? Wanna talk?”

“I’m fine, thank you, Mike. I just don’t want to cause any trouble. Peter and Annie don’t seem to agree. Annie was always a Daddy’s girl growing up—she could do no wrong in his eyes. But Peter of course had the disappointment because he wouldn’t follow the path John expected of him.”

“I know how much he loves you, though. He says he was always closer to you and his gran, that his father never understood him, never let him be himself.”

“Yes, Mike, Peter isn’t like the others. Nick has gone into education like both of us, but music was Peter’s life. His father got him piano lessons though. He started playing with me as a toddler, but his father thought a professional could teach him so much more—” Ginny teared up again and twisted her wedding ring around.

“I never knew my dad. He left my mom when I was barely two, so she brought me up alone until she remarried. I like my stepdad, but we’re not that close. I left not long after they married.”

“I met John at a college football game in Wisconsin when I was nineteen. We married the next year. Peter soon came along then Nick. Then John was called up and we lived in Berlin. We had Annie and Chris when we came back to America, and a few years later, we settled down in Mansfield.”

“Pete told me about all the moving you did,” Mike replied.

“I know it was hard. I was always busy. I don’t know how I found time to get my MA and go into teaching. Mom got me a nanny, which I now regret. I missed a lot of them growing up. Peter was a sensitive child and suffered the most. He didn’t get chance to make friends, with all the moves.”

“I’ll get you a glass of water. I won’t be too long.” Mike went off to the kitchen and got Ginny her drink, and was about to go back out when Pete spoke.

“Is Mom okay, Michael? Did we upset her?”

“I think she’ll be fine soon. We’re having a chat. I think it’s helping her talking to someone who’s not from the family, and doesn’t know her and your dad’s past.” Pete just nodded at him and Annie didn’t say a word. Mike sensed that the atmosphere between them was a little tense.

He sat down beside Ginny and passed her the water. She smiled and thanked him. “Peter’s always been closer to me being the eldest. I bonded with him instantly. We had help when Nick came along, and mother stayed with us as often as she could.”

Ginny emptied the glass of water in one drink. “Peter was always a very alert and inquisitive child right from an early age, and John was in the early stage of his career. He didn’t have much time for him but he always wanted the best for Peter. We paid for the best schools. He was a very intelligent child. None of the children wanted for anything. My mother spoilt him, encouraging his music…that’s when he was always in his element.”

“I know he’s close to his grandmother. She’s been so good to us when Annie was living here.”

“I’m grateful for that. You all looked after her so well. She speaks very highly of you, Mike, and considers you all family. You’re a good man, Mike.” She took Mike’s hand and gave it a rub. “Thank you for this too, for letting me talk. It’s helped. I needed to get my feelings out in the open.”

“I understand. I’m sure Pete and Annie will be fine soon. Siblings don’t always agree, but I’m here for Pete for whatever he needs, and Annie can talk to me anytime she wants as well.”

“You seem to have everything sorted out. They all look up to you. You’re definitely wiser than your age. My mother speaks very highly of you, and I trust her opinion.”

Inside, Annie wasn’t really surprised how Pete had reacted to the news. She’d known he’d take their mom’s side. “Dads calling again later. I’m gonna try get her to talk to him. They need to sort things out. I told him I’d do my best.”

“Why? We don’t owe him any favors! You can’t force Mom. Are you just gonna surprise her, like hand over the phone and not let her know it’s Dad? I think that’s a little mean.”

“I guess so, Peter, but they need to talk. He says he has no idea why she left,” Annie answered.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this after how he treated you. He made you leave home, and won’t accept Christine or the twins—Annie, please, don’t help him.”

“Peter, if I can get through to him, I might get him to accept things, then he’ll owe us something. Are you going to help me? Please—Mom and him belong together.”

“We’ve done fine without him. I reckon Mom could as well. She’s always given in to him, taken a back seat while he moved further up in the ranks at the university. She put him first, above us and herself, and now she can do something else, put herself first for once. Maybe it’s just what she needs.”

“I’m not sure. You didn’t hear Dad on the phone. He seemed upset, lost without her. I know it’s hard to take in, but I can imagine what he’s going through.”

“Annie, stop feeling sorry for him. He’s brought everything on himself.”

“Peter, you don’t understand. You’ve never lost someone you truly love. I was devastated when Christine and I split up before I moved here, and I saw the pain Mom went through when you left home and moved to New York. We missed you so much.”

Pete didn’t get chance to answer as Micky picked that precise moment to barge in through the front door. He looked around and seemed to sense the awkwardness. “Hey, guys, everything okay?” He walked over to make a fuss over the twins. “Where’s Mike? Is Davy back?” he asked.

“Mike’s outside and Davy’s not returned yet, and everything’s okay,” Pete answered, not wanting to say too much about the situation, and stared over at Annie, not saying another word to her. 

Micky had been bursting to tell the guys about last night and some other news he wanted to talk to them about, but decided now wasn’t the best time. He went outside to find Mike. “Hello, Mrs. Thorkelson, how are you today?”

“Hello, Micky, nice to see you. I haven’t got time to chat right now. Excuse me, Mike, I’m going to see if Annie’s ready to leave. Thanks for everything, Mike,” she said, patting him on his arm.

Annie had got the twins settled in the stroller and Dylan was already asleep. She stood as her mother approached them. “We leaving now?” Ginny nodded yes. “See you later, Peter. Say goodbye to Mike and Micky for me.”

“Okay, and go easy on Mom. Don’t judge her reasons,” Pete whispered to her.

Ginny and Annie soon left, and Micky and Mike were still out on the sundeck. “Things didn’t seem too good between Pete and Annie, something gone on?” Micky asked Mike, sitting down in a lounger next to him.

Mike sighed. “It’s a bit of a long story, Mick. The truth came out why their mom’s here, and they don’t seem to see eye to eye. Something’s gone on between Ginny and her husband, so she’s left him. Annie wants them to talk it out, but Pete doesn’t seem to agree. It’s complicated.”

“It’ll be okay. My folks had rows all the time. Mom left Dad a few times, but they always made up.”

“She thinks he’s having an affair with a much younger woman, a research assistant at the university. I bet your dad never cheated on your mom.”

“No, he loved her too much. Just a shame they didn’t have more time together. I miss him so much myself, Mike. I mean my stepdad’s a good man, but he’s not Dad.”

“I can relate in a small way. I wonder how my life would have turned out if my dad had stuck around… Would I be here now? Everything could have been so different.”

Mike hadn’t noticed Pete come out and join them. “Things happen for a reason. I believe in fate. I’m glad we all met each other. It was meant to be. I couldn’t imagine my life without you, Michael. I felt I waited so long for a love like this. What we have is special.”

“I know, Pete. I love you so much too. I guess you’re right as always. You’re much smarter than me, babe. Listen, you shouldn’t let what’s happened with your mom come between you and Annie.”

“She’s taking Dad’s side. She always did when she was younger—she was Daddy’s little princess, never did anything wrong in his eyes. She got everything she wanted, and could wrap him around her little finger. I reckon he might even come around to her and Christine—you know, accept them.”

“What about us, Pete? Do you think—”

“No, Michael. I doubt it. He’s never supported my life choices, what I’ve done. Now if I was Nick or Chris maybe. I suppose if I was a teacher and got together with a guy, things might be different, but I can’t see him changing.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go get some things from the store. We could do with some bread, eggs and milk. Is there anything you two want? Any suggestions for lunch or dinner?” Mike asked.

“Why don’t you two go out tonight? I’ve been out for the past two nights. Did you get up to anything yesterday? I know you had the twins, but when was the last time you went out together and had dinner on your own?” Micky thought he should suggest something to lighten the mood.

“We fell asleep on the couch watching a movie, Wasn’t the most romantic of nights, but if you don’t mind, Mick… What do you say, Pete? It’s been a while… We could dress up. You up for it?”

“Yeah, sounds good. How about me and Micky get lunch ready while you’re out? I’m sure we can find something and surprise you.” Pete stood and went to check the cupboards.

Micky poured them both a soda and stood beside him. “What you thinking, Pete? Davy might be back soon, so we’ll need enough for all four of us. There’s salad stuff in the ice box. I could boil these few eggs we’ve got, seeing as though Mike’s getting more.”

“Go on.” Pete opened the ice box and brought out cheese, tomatoes, ham, lettuce and a few other things. He started chopping them up and added them to a bowl.

Micky got out miracle whip and the other condiments. “I’ll butter some bread in case anyone wants sandwiches.”

Suddenly the back door opened and Davy walked in. “Morning.” He double checked his watch. “Yeah, still is… Hi, guys, everyone cool? Nice day out there. You both okay if I take a shower?”

Annie and Ginny had got back, and April called not long after. “Do you mind coming with me to look at a store?” April asked Mrs. Thorkelson. Ginny agreed, and April arrived within the hour to pick her up in her car. “It’s a boutique that’s up for sale on the Strip—it even comes with a fully furnished flat, next door to the Dive as well, so it’s perfect. I need something to make a living.”

“Of course. I need to get out for a while, clear my head. Today’s not been the best day, so I’m glad to help you.”

“I want to be nearby for my daughter. With three children they’ll need help, and I can’t stay with them in their flat when the babies arrive. I don’t want to be in the way,” April told her.

“I should be back around five,” Ginny told Annie. “Would you like me to pick some dinner up, give you a rest from cooking? I’ll look after the twins for you too so you can have a rest.”

Annie agreed and hoped she could manage to get her parents to talk when her dad called later. She was feeling bad about how things had gone with Pete, and even picked up the phone to call the pad. She changed her mind, deciding to try make things up tomorrow.

Ginny arrived at Annie’s with Chinese food, and they ate in quiet. Ginny noticing her daughter kept staring at the phone. After they’d finished and they were clearing up, the phone rang.

Annie quickly picked up the receiver. “Hello, I’ll get her for you.” She held out the phone to her mother. “It’s someone to talk to you, Mom.”

Mrs. Thorkelson took it from Annie. “Hello,” she said, not knowing who was on the other end.

“Hello, Virginia. It’s me, John. Can we talk please—”

Ginny didn’t give him the chance to say anything else before she hung up on him. “Annie, you knew it was him didn’t you? And you knew I don’t want to talk to him, so why did you do that!” she snapped at her.

“Sorry, Mom. I thought it was for the best. You can’t ignore him forever.”

“I can do what I want, and that’s what I’m going to do now,” she said before heading to her bedroom and emerging a few minutes later with her purse and case.

“Mom, what are you doing? Where are you gonna go?” Annie said just before Mrs. Thorkelson stormed out of the front door, not even saying a word to her daughter. 

At the pad, Mike and Pete were just saying bye to Micky and Davy. Mike picked up the keys to the Monkeemobile when there was a knock on the front door.

Mike opened it. “Ginny is everything all right?” he asked, looking at her and the case on the floor beside her, He picked it up and took it in with a puzzled look.

Ginny came over to Pete and put her arms around him. Pete stared at Mike and shrugged. “Mom, what’s the matter? What’s happened?”


	9. Chapter 9

Ginny looked at Pete. “Where you both about to go out?” she asked, glancing between Mike and Pete. “Don’t let me spoil your evening. I could go check into a hotel.”

Pete stared at Mike, and Mike tilted his head, indicating the spare room, encouraging him. “It’s fine, Mom. Come on, follow me.” He took the case from Mike and went off with Ginny.

Mike sat with Davy and Micky in the living room. “That’s kinda spoilt your night? I guess you’ll be staying in now? We got enough cash to cover pizza for five?” Micky said.

Davy slapped Micky around the back of his head. “Do you only ever think about your stomach? I guess that’s why things are working out well with Gemma—being with a bird whose parents own a restaurant is like your dream come true for you!”

“It’s a nice restaurant they own. You must like it—you were there last night,” Micky blurted out.

Davy didn’t get chance to retaliate as Mike got in between them. “Cut it out, guys. Pete’s mom’s got a few problems. He needs to put her first and I don’t mind what he wants or needs to do. We can go out another time.”

Pete came out of the room with his mother. “I’m sorry for showing up like this. Thank you for letting me stay. I won’t get in the way, and I’ll help with cooking and cleaning,” she assured them.

“You’re a guest, Ginny, you don’t need to. Would you like a coffee?” Mike asked her.

“No, but I can make a cup for myself later. Why don’t you two go out like you were planning? I’ll be fine here with Micky and Davy, as long as they don’t mind being around one of their friend’s mom.”

“Make yourself at home, Mrs. Thorkelson. Come sit with Davy and me. I’ve no problem and well, Davy likes the company of older women lately, especially another friend’s mom.” Micky whispered the latter comment just so Davy could hear.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Davy glared at him.

“We saw you last night at the restaurant, saw who you were with,” Micky replied quietly.

Over in the kitchen, Ginny was reassuring Mike and Pete that they didn’t need to stay in, that she’d be fine. She even slipped Mike a ten-dollar bill for them to treat themselves to dinner.

“Go on. I’m going to have an early night. I’ve got some books to read, go enjoy yourselves.”

“Only if you’re sure, Mom.”

“I am, Peter. Go, get out of here, and don’t worry about me.”

“Come on, Pete.” Mike picked up the car keys again, and went over to the living room to talk to the others. “Be good for Mrs. Thorkelson and don’t make too much noise. Micky aren’t you gonna go order your pizza?”

“Will do. Do you want some pizza, Mrs. Thorkelson?” Micky called over to her.

“No thank you, and please all of you call me Ginny. Mrs. Thorkelson’s too formal,” she replied.

“We’re ordering… Is there anything else you’d like for dinner? I think there’s some of the salad left over from lunch.” Davy went over to check the ice box. “Yes, look, there’s some ham as well. Would you like that?”

“Thank you, Davy, that would be nice. I can get it myself. I’m going to make a pot of tea—would you like a cup?”

Davy nodded his thanks and went back to watching the television.

“Well, we’re gonna get outta here. We shouldn’t be out too long. Remember what I said, you two, and if Mrs. Thorkelson has an early night, keep the noise down,” Mike told the younger Monkees.

“Yes, sir. Yes, Dad.” Micky laughed and saluted after he’d hung up the phone from ordering pizza.

Don’t worry, Mike. I’m sure the boys will be fine, and like I said, I’m going to be okay. You two go out and have a good time.” Ginny sat at the kitchen table, about to start her salad.

After Mrs. Thorkelson had gone to the spare room and they’d more or less polished off the pizzas, Micky came back from the kitchen with a bottle of beer for both of them. “How come you’re not out with Rose? She having an early night—you tired her out?”

“No, she’s spending some time with her daughter.”

“Have you met any of her family yet, Davy? You reckon you’ll be getting introduced to them soon—do you think they’ll approve of you?”

“I’ve no idea, Mick. We don’t really talk about that. Why you so interested in my love life all of a sudden? Not as if you’ve not got a chick yourself.”

“Like I said, we saw you at Gemma’s parents’ restaurant last night…saw you with your lady friend. You sure she’s really called Rose? 

“Yeah, she told me she’s called Rose! What difference does it make to you?”

“Davy, she looks old enough to be your mother, or maybe the mother of one of your friends… God, imagine finding out you’re friends with your girlfriend’s daughter! Wouldn’t that be odd.”

“Yeah, I guess so\… Mick, come on then, what are you bursting to say to me? I know you’ve got something on your mind. I can hear the cogs turning. Just get on with it.”

“Okay…how about you inviting her to meet Mike and Pete? I’ll bring Gemma and we could all have a meal, get to know each? Or bringing her to our next gig? Get her to make sure her daughter comes. Don’t you want to meet her?”

“Meeting her family might be a bit too much too soon. I don’t know if it’s that serious.”

“Hey, if her daughter lives locally, you might have even met. Oh my god, you could’ve even had a date! That would be funny.” Micky doubled over with laughter.

“Micky, please.”

“All right. I can tell you that I know for a fact you’ve never been with her daughter. You already do know her as well. We all do—she’s a friend of ours.” Micky took another drink of his beer.

“Pardon? Like I said, Micky, just spit it out. I know you want to.” Davy just shook his head.

“Rose is really called April and she’s Ronnie’s mom! She’s got to be over forty. She’s friends with Pete’s mom too—they’ve been out today, looking at a business and flat, so it looks like she’s staying around.”

Davy looked shocked and just stared at Micky not saying a word.

“She’s old enough to be your mother, Davy! Don’t you think it’s a bit weird? And don’t worry, I didn’t say anything to Mike or Pete. Only Gemma knows, but she could be telling Ginny about you… Does she know everything?”

“I’ve no idea, and the name thing isn’t a problem—you and Mike use your middle names! She might not be so keen on April, and Rose could be her middle name. But yeah, it’s odd. I don’t know what to do. Micky what would you do?”

Davy started to hyperventilate, panicking, so Micky put an arm around him. “Sorry, Davy. I didn’t mean to scare you so much, but you gotta admit it’s a little bit funny…your girlfriend’s gonna be a grandma soon, meaning you could end up being grandad to Pete or Mike’s baby!”

“I think I’ll call her in the morning. We need to meet for a chat. I can’t believe she wasn’t totally honest with me. I thought her daughter might be a teenager, you know, live around here with her dad. Really, Micky, what am I gonna do?” Davy exclaimed.

“What you thinking, babe?” Mike asked Pete as the credits were rolling at the end of the movie. They were sitting in the Monkeemobile at the drive-in.

“It wasn’t that good a movie. What did you think?” Pete replied.

“I wasn’t asking about that. I was wondering how you’re feeling with everything that’s going on. What happened today—are you and Annie gonna be able to get things worked out? I don’t think your mom wants to see you arguing with each other.”

“I don’t know, Michael. I don’t want to fall out with Annie over this, but it’s like she’s not bothering listening to Mom at all, just Dad, and taking his side.”

“You’re taking your mom’s without hearing your dad’s side! Maybe Annie and your mom just need to talk a bit more. Could her friends have made a mistake about the affair?”

“Michael, my mother must trust her friends’ judgment. It’s not her teenage girls gossiping—they’re all grown intelligent women! Her friend must have seen something to convince her that my dad’s up to no good.”

“Okay, so just have a chat with Annie when you see her next.” Mike decided to change the subject. “What do you want to do next—go for some food or go back to the pad? I don’t mind. Your choice.”

“I bet the others have eaten all the pizza. How about we call for some takeaway and head home?”

Mike pulled the car out of the drive-in. “Sure, fine with me. How about that donut place over there? I bet the other two would enjoy them.”

“Sounds good. Yeah, Micky would dig that, with his sweet tooth.”

Mike parked in a space in the lot. “You wait in the car, and I’ll go get an assorted box. Does your mom like them?”

“Yeah, but I reckon she’ll be in bed when we get back. She won’t want to be in the way, and she likes to read late at night. Says it relaxes her, helps her sleep.” Pete found his wallet and gave Mike some money. “Here. My treat—you paid for the movie.”

Mike was soon back in the car. He passed the box of food to Pete and they were soon on their way. “I think we need to have a chat with Davy and Micky. Davy seems to be spending a lot of the time with this new older woman, and Micky’s acting a bit cagey, I think there’s some kind of problem with him and Gemma.”

“Does it matter about Davy’s girlfriend’s age? It might be good for him.”

“No, I’ve no issue with that, Pete. It’s just when he gets bored of her and moves on, she might not take things as well as the younger chicks he normally dates. He needs to be careful—she might not be out for a quick fling.”

“I understand, but what about Micky? He and Gemma seem fine, and she’s been good for him.”

“There’s been something he seems to be wanting to get off his chest for the past few days. I think he’s being a bit too quiet. I hope I’m wrong but I things there’s something not quite right between the two of them.”

“Okay, what you suggest? That we each take one aside and talk to them? I’m no good at giving relationship advice, so I doubt they’d take it well from me. Whereas you—they look up to you, and not just because you’re taller: they respect you.”

“Okay, Pete, I get that. You can be there when I talk to them then, back me up.”

Soon Mike was pulling the Monkeemobile into the driveway of the pad. He got out and took a deep breath. Pete picked up the takeaway food and stood by him. “You okay?”

“Wish me luck. This could go either way.”

“You could be okay—they might have gone to bed, so you could leave it until tomorrow. That might be for the best.”

“I doubt they’ve turned in for the night. Micky will be watching a movie. Come on, let’s go in.” Mike opened the front door and saw the younger pair in armchairs watching the television.

Micky turned around when he noticed Mike and Pete come in. “Hey, guys. You’re home early—everything okay?”

Davy was alternating between staring at him and the other two, giving him odd looks. Micky soon caught on that Davy didn’t want Micky to blurt anything out about April. “What’s it worth?” he whispered to Davy.

“Not getting a slap around the head.”

“Come on, at least worth you doing some of my chores for a week or two! I’d do the same for you. Oh, unless you want me to tell them now…. Mike—”

“No, okay, I’ll tidy your side of the bedroom and make your bed for a week. We don’t want them getting too suspicious, do we?” Davy whispered back, both of them trying their best to keep their voices as low as possible.

“What are you two up to? It’s awfully quiet over there?” Mike shouted from over in the kitchen while he was waiting for the coffee machine and kettle to boil.

“Nothing much, just arranging a double date… You’re up for it, aren’t you, Davy?”

“So Micky gets to meet the mysterious Rose, but we don’t? When’s our turn? I mean, this chick must be important to you—she’s had about four dates with you now.”

“I’m not sure how much longer it’s gonna last, Mike, so I doubt I’ll be bringing her here. We haven’t got that much in common. I guess the age gap is a bigger problem than I thought. I might let her down as politely as possible on our next date.”

“Okay. That’s a shame though. I thought an older woman might be a good thing for you. Just tell her gently, and don’t upset her too much,” Pete said to him. He hated women being treated badly.

“Of course, Pete. I have enjoyed her company. She acts younger than she is, but then again, I’ve never asked her her age. Isn’t it rude to ask a bird that? She’s smarter than my usual dates.”

“Michael, it seems you don’t really need me to talk to Micky. How about I take my tea and I’ll go and read in bed? I’ll stay awake for when you come in.”

“No way, you’re staying put with me. We’re doing this together—you’re not getting out of this.”

“I could go and check on my mom, see how she’s doing.” Pete tried his best, but Mike grabbed his hand and dragged him over the couch where they both sat down.

“Remember, Davy, we’re playing at the Dive for the next few nights, so when are you gonna find time to see Rose? You gonna, like, dump her after our gig?”

“Michael, that’s not a good way of putting it. If you do it tomorrow, take her somewhere afterwards where it’s just the two of you. That’ll be better.

“Come on, guys.” Micky stood and looked at the three of them. “I’ve met this chick. She’s not a bad looker, but there’s one thing I need to add if you break up with her—what d’you reckon her daughter will do to you? I can’t see her being happy.”

“I’m not breaking up with her daughter though.”

“I know that, Davy, but this could be awkward for all of us, especially the band, with us all being friends,” Micky said. As Davy glared at him, he realized he’d said a little too much.

“What on earth are you on about, Mick? Who? Which friend of ours will this affect?” Mike asked a worried-looking Micky.

“Nothing. It doesn’t matter. I got confused with something else.” Micky noticed Davy’s angry stare, and also that Mike’s eyes were moving from him to Davy.

“Something’s definitely going on between the two of you, so which one of you is gonna cough up and tell us what? Come on, Micky, I know you’ve been bursting to say something for a few days. You know exactly what’s going on.”

“Okay. Sorry, Davy. Listen, Mike, Davy only found out about this today. I surprised him with the news. I only found out last night myself and I only told Gemma, no one else. I promise, Davy.”

“Get to the point, Mick,” Mike said.

“Davy’s girlfriend, well, we all know her daughter,” Micky blurted out, forgetting his earlier agreement with Davy.

“You dating one of your exes’ moms? That’s a little odd,” Pete said.

“No, she’s not one of his exes but I think he did flirt with her. But she didn’t succumb to his charms, and he’s not her type, if you get what I mean,” Micky stated ignoring Davy’s angry look.

“Just get to the point. Are you gonna tell us, Davy, or you gonna let Mick?” Mike asked.

“Go on. I know you wanna, but that deal we made is off. In fact, you’ll owe me. Don’t worry. I won’t forget and will think of something.”

“Al right. Well, Mike, Pete, let’s just say if Davy and Rose ended up together permanently, Davy would be like a grandad to one of your kids.” Micky laughed.

“What!” answered a shocked Mike. “You’re dating Ronnie’s mom, April? Oh my god!”


	10. Chapter 10

The next day things didn’t start off too well. Mike was just about to enter Pete. Pete was prepped and ready and willing when suddenly the bedroom door opened and Ginny came in with a tray and two cups. Mike quickly pulled away from Pete and took a deep breath.

“Morning, boys. I thought I’d treat you to breakfast in bed. I wasn’t sure what you wanted so there’s cereal, toast and tea and coffee for you.”

“Thank you, Ginny, but you really didn’t have to do this, remember? You’re our guest,” Mike replied.

“It’s no bother. I don’t mind at all. I always get up early and I want to be useful and help you out. I’ve already thought about what we can have for lunch and dinner. I’ve got a tray for Micky and Davy. Just give me a shout if there’s anything else you need,” she said.

Pete sat up, looking a little embarrassed. “Mom, we’re fine, thanks.” Ginny gave him a hug, and he tried his best to keep himself and Mike covered by the sheets so she didn’t see too much.

“Sorry about that,” he said to Mike as she closed the door behind her. “I’ll have a word with her.”

“’S’okay, don’t worry. I hope she doesn’t see too much when she takes those two their breakfast.” Mike laughed.

Upstairs, a disheveled Micky propped himself up as Ginny came in with a tray, saying morning to each of them.

“Breakfast, boys! I brought you some orange juice as well, Micky, but it’s just cereal and toast… If you have any other preferences, just let me know.”

Davy sat up and took his cup of tea. “I like waffles or pancakes, and eggs and bacon. Some substantial to set you up for the day.”

Micky poured the orange juice over his cereal. “We got any jelly for the toast? Oh yeah, pancakes with that maple syrup your family makes is sooo good.”

“No problem. I’ll bring the jelly up and rustle up some pancakes for the both of you. I don’t think there’s any bacon but there’s eggs, Davy.”

“Pancakes are just fine, Mrs. Thorkelson, thank you,” Davy replied.

“Boys, please call me Ginny, you don’t need to be so formal.” She disappeared for a few minutes and returned with two jars of jelly. “There you go. Grape and strawberry, Micky, I wasn’t sure what you preferred. I’m gonna go start on the pancakes—they shouldn’t be too long.”

She soon returned with two plates of pancakes and the maple syrup, which the younger Monkees quickly made a start on devouring.

“’S’good, this, thanks,” Micky said after his first mouthful. “I can tell where Annie got her cooking skills from.” He poured more syrup over his food.

“There’s some fruit as well if either of you would like some?”

“No, we’re fine, thanks. It’s mainly Pete who has fruit for breakfast,” Davy replied to her.

“Oh yes. I’ll go see if either he or Mike wants anything. By the way, I collected some clothes from your room and they’re in the washer right now. I’ll iron them and you’ll have them back soon. I’m trying to keep myself busy.”

“Thank you, Ginny.” As she left, Micky smiled over at Davy. “I could get used to this. It’s better than being back at home—Mom never brought me breakfast in bed.”

“Well, I hope those two don’t mind her disturbing them. What if they’re…” Davy pointed to downstairs.

“I can’t hear anything and they’re normally not that quiet.” Micky laughed and started eating again.

A few minutes later, Ginny went back into the downstairs bedroom. Pete suddenly moved farther from Mike, who had his arm around him. “I brought you some fruit, Peter. Davy said you liked to have some at breakfast.” She passed him a couple of bananas and an apple.

“Thanks, Mom,” Pete replied as Mike started stroking his knee under the covers. He did his best to push his hand away. “ _Not now, Michael!_ ” he mouthed.

Mike waited until Pete’s mom had left. “Just watch how you eat that. You know how you nibbling a banana gets me going. I think I’m gonna need a cold shower. That’s twice now I’ve been stopped at getting my hands on you.”

“I promise I’ll talk to her. Don’t worry. Just give come closer and give me a cuddle first.”

Instead, Mike got out of bed and grabbed his robe. “Sorry, best if I don’t. I won’t be able to resist you. Like I say, I’m gonna take a shower. Shame you can’t join me.”

“No, I’ll stay here. I’d feel uncomfortable doing anything while my mom’s out in the living room. She could hear everything. Sorry, Michael.”

Mike sighed and left their room. Mrs. Thorkelson was busy in the kitchen when he let himself into the bathroom. He stripped off his robe and stepped into the shower, and he was nearly finished, rinsing off the soap, water coming down his face, when he heard the door open.

“Babe, I’ve nearly finished, but I didn’t think you were joining me? Could you pass me a towel—I’ve got soap in my eyes.”

Mike took the towel that was passed to him and went to grab the hand that was holding it. “Come here. You couldn’t resist a peek, could you now?” He wiped his eyes, dropped the towel, and when he saw the figure in front of him, he took a quick gulp and moved his hands in front of his crotch. “Oh my god, sorry.”

“Oh my, I’m sorry as well! I had no idea anyone was in here. I wasn’t expecting to see—”

Suddenly the door opened again and Micky walked in this time. “Hey, what’s going on? It’s a bit busy in here… Have I disturbed anything? I’ll leave and pretend I didn’t see anything.”

Mrs. Thorkelson looked flushed and in shock, her eyes still focused on Mike’s hands. “It’s okay. I’ll come back and clean the bathroom later. Sorry, Mike.”

“So what’s it worth me not saying anything to Pete? Did his mom get a right eyeful?” Micky laughed, and passed Mike his robe to put on.

“Mick, it’s not what you think. I forgot to lock the door—we don’t normally bother with it—and I thought Pete had come in. Please just drop it. I think she’s just as embarrassed. And it’s okay, I’m gonna tell Pete what happened. It was just an accident, okay?”

“All right. If you say so. You done? I wanna have a shower now,” Micky asked.

Davy was in the living room and witnessed a very red-faced Ginny head straight out of the bathroom and go to the kitchen. She was soon busy clearing up the breakfast dishes that Davy had put in the sink.

“Are you okay, Ginny?” he asked her. She didn’t reply just nodded at him. A few minutes later, Mike came out of the bathroom and rushed straight into his bedroom. Davy shook his head, wondering what had gone on. He knew Micky was now in there on his own.

“I’m going for a walk. I need to clear my head. Are the stores too far away, David?” Mrs. Thorkelson asked Davy after she’d gone into her room to get her purse, having finished in the kitchen.

“No. Turn right at the end of the drive and it’s about a ten-minute walk.”

“I’ll get a few groceries while I’m there. We need some more bread and milk. Can you let Peter know I’ve gone out?” she said, just before she left the pad.

Mike was now getting dressed in their room and Pete was still in bed. “You getting up?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, I suppose I better. What’ve we got planned for today? Are we rehearsing for the gig tonight? You okay, Michael?”

“I’m fine, Pete. Yeah, I wanna change our set around a little, so we’ve got a different one for each night. We don’t want the crowd getting bored with us—it’s good to vary things.”

“Okay. I need to get a couple of new shirts suitable for work—remember I start at the school in a few days. So do you wanna go shopping with me? You sure you’re okay? You look a bit tense.”

“Well, I had a bit of a shock…your mom walked in on me when I was stepping out of the shower.”

“Okay, Michael?”

“Well, at first I thought it was you. I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me.”

“You thought she was me? I’m a little confused by this, Michael, how can you think that?” Pete asked Mike with a puzzled look on his face.

“I still had soap in my eyes, she passed me a towel and then I realized it wasn’t you,” Mike replied.

“So she saw…?”

“Everything. I covered up as quickly as I could, but it was a surprise, and I was already getting aroused thinking it was you when I heard the door open. I thought you were about to sneak up on me despite what you said, that you were up for some fun. Sorry, babe.”

“Oh my god! How did she take it? She got to see you in all your glory!” Pete started to smirk a little.

“Hey, it’s not funny. She was just as embarrassed as me. It didn’t help that Micky barged in and caught us both together.”

Pete tried not to laugh at the last comment. By now, Micky had finished his shower and come out into the living room. He sat in a chair opposite Davy. “What on earth happened in there? Pete’s mom’s rushed off—says she’s going to the store. She looked a little flustered.”

“Well, wouldn’t you if you burst in the bathroom and got a full-frontal view of a wet, naked Mike Nesmith first thing in the morning?” Micky grinned.

“So she saw everything. I bet that was a sight for sore eyes. Probably not what the poor woman expected. Coulda been worse though.”

“How? I think she thought it was bad enough.”

“Mike and Pete could’ve both been in there and, well, use your imagination, Micky. I’m sure you’ll eventually come to the same conclusion as me,” Davy stated, watching out for Micky to react.

“Oh my god…I know what you mean now. That would’ve been a little too much. I’m just glad Gemma’s never got that view of him—it’d make me feel a little inadequate. I mean, have you seen the size of Mike’s—”

“Micky, please, that’s enough. I have no worries in that department. I’ve never had any complaints. You must be the only one with that complex. You worried she’d go out looking for someone who could offer her a little bit more?”

“You know, it makes me wonder how Pete can manage to sit down afterwards…I mean, having that huge—”

“Please stop talking about it! I don’t need that image in my mind. You’ve already given me a little too much information than I need,” Davy cried.

“All right, Davy…but—”

“Micky…Mick, are you okay? You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? Just don’t get asking Pete anything. I reckon you’d embarrass the poor guy, and you really need to clear your mind.”

“All right, what else can I think of?” He went over and started playing his drums. Davy got them both a soda from the ice box and sat on the band stand to pass Micky a bottle. “Thanks, Davy. At least one advantage to Pete’s mom around—she’s doing the cooking and cleaning.”

“Yeah, less for us to do. She’s a good cook and it should make Mike happy having less to do. He can spend more time with Pete. You reckon he’s telling Pete what happened in there?” Davy pointed over at the bathroom.

“I guess so. They promised to be honest with each other, and I know Pete’s a little upset about what’s happened with Annie. They’ll be all right though.”

The phone rang and Micky ran over to answer it. “1334 Beechwood…oh, Ginny…it’s Micky. How can I help…of course. I’ll be there in about five minutes—just need to get the car keys. I’ll park near the entrance.”

“Ginny needs picking up. She bought too much at the store to carry home on her own, so I’m gonna go pick her up. Shouldn’t be long,” Micky told Davy.

“Okay, I’ll let the others know.” Davy found one of his files and started doing his nails. Mike and Pete came out of their room a few minutes later.

“Oh, hi, guys. Pete, your mom went to the store and Mick’s gone to give her a ride back and help her with her shopping. You both okay?”

“Fine, why shouldn’t we be?” Mike asked. He checked the coffee pot, finding it still hot enough to pour himself another cup, and put the kettle on to make tea for Pete. “You want a tea as well, Davy?”

“No, I’m okay, got a soda,” Davy replied, holding his bottle up to show Mike. He put down the nail file and picked up a magazine from the coffee table.

There was a knock at the front door and Pete went to answer it. Micky walked in with his arms full of grocery bags. “Your mom’s been buying up the store! There’s quite a few more to bring in. You gonna help me?” 

Micky and Pete brought more bags in and the kitchen table was almost full. “Looks like you bought enough here to feed us for month.” Mike asked Ginny as she came in with a few more.

“Your cupboards and ice box were more or less empty, so I thought I’d fill them up as a thank you for letting me stay. That’s okay, isn’t it?”

Micky took a box of chocolate cereal out of a bag. “Wow, my favorite! Of course it is. Ginny, you’ve spoilt us.” He was soon joined by Davy and they both started rummaging through everything.

“I wasn’t sure what you all liked so I got a wide range. I thought you might like steak, Mike, being from Texas, and of course some more candy treats for Micky and Davy, and fresh vegetables and some items that I remember you liked, Peter.”

Soon they were replenishing their previously dwindling food supplies. “This sure is good of you, but you really didn’t have to do this for us,” Mike said to Ginny.

“Well, help yourself to anything any of you want. I’m going to get changed—April’s picking me up in thirty minutes. We’re having lunch and then going to her boutique and apartment.” She went into her room to get changed.

Mike noticed Micky filling one of the paper grocery bags with chocolate and candy bars, about to disappear upstairs with it. He didn’t get the chance as Mike snatched it from him.

“I’ll take that from you. One, it’s for sharing and two, you do not need to eat that much sugar.”

“Mike, I was only doing what Ginny said—help yourself to what you want. Look, I didn’t take every bar! There’s a few left. I’m not that greedy.”

“Oh yeah, Mick, you left about one bar each for us three. I’m hiding this. Close your eyes—don’t want you peeping.” Mike laughed as he hid the candy with the cleaning products, somewhere he knew Micky would never look. Only Pete saw where he put it, and Mike knew he could trust him.

The phone rang again and Micky picked it up. “Oh hi, Matt. Oh no, I forgot. I haven’t had a chance to tell the others all about it. Don’t worry…they’re all here…I’ll talk to them now. See you tonight.”

“What’s that, Mick? And come here a minute.” Mike pulled four bars of chocolate from Micky’s pockets, gave him one back, gave Davy and Pete one each and kept the last for himself. “I should know by now—we can’t trust you around sweet things.”

“Okay sorry, but, guys, Mike, come sit down. There’s something I should have told you about a few days ago, but I kinda forgot with other things going on.”

“What’s this then, Mick? I guess it’s something to do with the band and Matt?” Davy asked him.

“Yeah, I agreed to Matt that we’d enter this local band competition. It’s sponsored by KRLA radio and its magazine KRLA Beat. It’s called the Next Big Thing. There’s elimination rounds, our songs will get played on the radio, and people call in and vote for us.”

“Sounds interesting.” Mike looked over at the other two.

“There’s a group interview and our photo will be taken for their magazine. That also has the chance for people to vote by post,” Micky said, noticing Davy perking up. “Matt says he’ll help us out with all the promotion.”

“My face in a mag—think of all those birds out there! The votes will come flocking in, and more so when they hear us play.” Davy smiled.

“We’ll also have judges watching us performing live and assessing our performances. If we get through that, there’ll be another photoshoot and more interviews… Think of all the publicity we’ll get from this, the exposure! What do you think, Mike?”

“So we need more new songs? I guess the pressures on me, then.”

“Pete could help you out. You work well together. I told Matt about the classical and rock crossover Pete did for the boys’ group, and he wants us to do something like that! He thinks it’ll make us stand out from everyone else. Go on, I reckon between the two of you, you’ll come up with some new songs.” Micky was getting excited about the whole idea.

“Please, Mike, please Pete, let’s go for it.” Davy was soon trying to persuade them as well.

“All right, I’ll do it. What about you, Pete, you think you’re up for this challenge?”

Pete nodded and agreed with Micky and Davy.

“Thanks, guys. So everyone’s up for it? We got any beers to toast it?” Micky asked.

Davy got to the icebox first. “Yeah, Ginny bought some. Soda for you, Pete?” He brought four bottles back over to the living room.

“There’s one side of it, and some of you might not like—it’s already caused a few problems between Gemma and me.”

“I knew something wasn’t quite right with the two of you, but surely you can sort things out? You’re good together, and she’s helped you grow up.” Mike swallowed some of his beer.

“I hope so. It’s just Matt says we’ll do better with the voters if we say we’re all single and available…it’s all teen chicks voting these days.”

“Doesn’t bother me in the slightest,” Davy answered Micky.

“Well, I for one aren’t happy with this for one cotton-picking minute. I ain’t agreeing to that, and neither of you two can talk me around,” Mike shouted back before he stood up and walked out of the back door.


	11. Chapter 11

Mike had kept himself busy and been quiet for the rest of the day. Pete had ended up going downtown on his own to buy some shirts for work. He didn’t want Mike more riled up than he already was. Micky and Davy had just kept out of his way, knowing it was for the best.

Mrs. Thorkelson had returned and cooked them dinner, and even after having a really good steak, Mike’s mood hadn’t improved at all.

They were soon at the Dive, which seemed fuller of younger chicks than normal. Mike glared at Davy then tilted his head to indicate all the girls. “This better not have anything to do with you.”

“I have no idea about this, but I have no objections.”

Jacob came over with drinks for them and noticed the tense mood and how Mike was reacting. “The chicks—I guess you’re wondering why there’s a lot more of them? There was an announcement on the radio that the heats for the Next Big Thing are starting here tonight.”

“Ah, okay.” Micky tried to see if Gemma was about.

“A guy called Ronnie up and organized another band to play a short set before you.” Jacob pointed to two guys who’d just arrived and who Ronnie was talking to. “She should be over to chat to you soon, Mike. She’ll explain the details to you.”

Ronnie came over. “Hi, sorry about not letting you know before. I only got a call myself over an hour ago, and don’t worry, you’ll still be paid for the full night.”

“That’s one good thing, I suppose. So what else is happening?” Mike asked her.

“Someone from KRLA radio and its magazine will be here soon to get everything started, and a promoter, Matt, says he knows you. He says he’ll fill you in. They chose the Dive to host this because we won the best club on the Strip competition. So it’s good for us, and that’s thanks to you.”

Davy sensed it was best to change the subject. “Is April around?”

“No, out, but don’t ask me where. I can’t keep track of her. Probably out with some guy much younger than her.” Ronnie laughed.

“I don’t know if she had any plans with my mom. She mentioned something to me about going to see a movie.” Pete stopped tuning his bass to answer.

“That’s not too bad. She might be my mother but she annoys me at times. She’s worse than a teenager with her dating. She goes through guys so quickly. I don’t think she’s ever had a long-term relationship in her life. She’s constantly flirting with poor Jacob—I think he’s had enough of her.”

“Well, we know who she’s been hanging around with for the best part of a week, don’t we, Davy?” Micky couldn’t resist teasing his friend.

“I pity the poor guy. She’ll dump him when she gets bored, and just move onto the next,” Ronnie commented.

“Sounds familiar to you, Davy? You suit each other,” Micky said and Davy scowled at him.

“You two okay? Oh, wait a minute—Matt, the promoter has just walked in and I need to go talk to him. I’ll catch you all later.”

“You okay, Mike? I guess you want to talk to Matt and have it out with him, but just be careful and not get too mad. Listen to what he’s got to say. Micky might not be right.”

Mike spotted the two guys from earlier behind Matt. They both had acoustic guitars and looked like they’d just come from a photo shoot. “I wonder if they play as good as they look,” Davy said when he came and stood with Mike and Pete. “Mike, why don’t you just chill and get on with things? I mean it’s not as though you and Pete can act like a couple when you’re out in public, so it shouldn’t be too hard for you,” he stated to Mike while watching more chicks arrive.

“That ain’t the point. Why should we have to say we’re single? We shouldn’t have to lie—look how Gemma’s not happy about it.”

“She’s coming round to it, Mike. She knows it’s the best thing for our future careers, I told her it’s only temporary. This competition isn’t on for long.”

“All right, Mick, but I’m gonna tell Matt my feelings about this. Pete and I have promised each other total honesty in our relationship, and I don’t think you’re happy about this, are you, babe?”

“No, but I understand the reason why, I suppose, but I’ll go along with anything you want to do.”

“Thanks, Pete. At least you’re backing me up. Looks like that duo are gonna start playing soon. Let’s go sit and see what they’re like, check out our competition.” Micky and Peter followed Mike over to an empty table. Davy was too busy chatting with a group of young chicks.

“Well at least one of us are enjoying this. He’s in his element. Is Gemma coming tonight, Micky?”

“No idea. She’s not too happy but I was hoping she’d come and watch. I want her to know she can trust me. I was an actor for years—I can easily pretend to flirt with anyone.”

Pete disappeared to the men’s room when he saw Christine coming over to their table. She approached Mike instead. “Hi, can you help me out? Annie’s not in a good way—can you ask Pete if he’ll come and talk to her tomorrow? She won’t ask him herself, but I think it’s what she wants.”

“I’ll have a word with him, but I’m not making any promises. You saw yourself how he reacted when he saw you. They both can be a little stubborn,” Mike answered.

“Tell me about it. I’m getting fed up with their dad calling and bothering her. He’s really trying to pressure her, but she knows she’s upset her mom, which is affecting her relationship with Pete.”

“We’ll all try with him. He’s probably missing seeing the twins. How come you’re working tonight—don’t you normally have Saturday nights off?” Mike asked while trying to keep an eye on the stage where the duo was playing.

“Ronnie asked me because of this competition, and she’s trying to cut her hours back. I think she’s getting tired, and poor Vicky’s suffering badly with morning sickness…or it’s more like all day long.”

Davy was still amongst the group of chicks. One was a reporter for KRLA beat and he was chatting and flirting with her the most, telling her about the Monkees, how they were the club’s house band and she needed to see their set.

“I’m the main singer. I share lead vocals with Micky, our drummer. Mike sings and plays guitar and Pete, well, he plays banjo, bass and keyboards. There’s not much he can’t play.”

She dragged him over to a quiet corner table and pulled out a notebook and pencil. “Let me get this all down. So you’re Davy Jones, all the way from Manchester in England? That’s cool and I can tell that the girls definitely like you…seems you’re the heartthrob of the band.”

“Sure am, babe. I admit I love all females, short, tall, blonde or brunette. I do like them with a sense of humor. I keep myself fit by surfing, swimming, running I even do a little boxing.” He was really playing up to her and loving the attention.

He was glad they’d sat down. She was a lot taller than him—she must have at least six inches on him, he thought, but at least now he could look her directly in her blue eyes. She was just his type, slim, blonde and very leggy. He thought they might be about the similar age, and he was hoping to have her eating out of his hand.

“So you’re all in your late teens and early twenties? I got a few details about you from Matt. He says your music is really groovy. Someone’s here tonight taping you, and the other group.” She pointed to the stage. “I don’t really dig them though. I can't wait to hear your band.”

“Well, we’ll do our best to not disappoint anyone. We already have our regular fans who come to the three gigs we play here each week.” He gave her a wink and big smile.

“Are you going to introduce me to your bandmates? I need to write as much as possible for my article.” She stood.

“Okay follow me. Guys, this is Jeanie. She works for KRLA Beat and wants to talk to us for the magazine.” He introduced them all to her and pulled out a chair for her. He was really laying on the charm tonight.

She put her notepad on the table and scribbled a few notes. “I’ve heard a lot of good things about your group. Are you all happy to be interviewed? l’d like to take a few photos. Our photographer couldn’t make it this evening, but I’ll do my best to make you look good.”

“I don’t think I have a bad look,” Davy joked, trying to flirt a little more, but he saw her now gazing at Mike, and seemed to have eyes only for him.

“So, it’s Mike, isn’t it, the tall southern gentleman who wears a green wool hat? My grandmother was from Texas and I’ve heard you’re from that State as well. I just love the accent, and guys from the south seem to know how to treat a girl well.”

“Yes, that’s me, born and raised in Houston and Dallas,” Mike answered, as politely as possible, even though the others could tell he was uncomfortable. Micky and Pete didn’t say much as she asked them some questions, and Davy was happy to do all the talking.

“We’re gonna have to end this soon, as we’re due on stage in about ten minutes,” Mike said to her. He’d still had no chance to speak to Matt, who seemed to be busy with another guy.

“Okay, can I just take a few photos before? A few individual and group shots. I’ll take some while you’re playing and I’ll be writing a review…can you spare me some more time after your set?”

Mike didn’t get chance to answer her, as Davy said, “Of course we will. Anything for you, darling.”

Soon they were on stage and Jeanie was taking plenty of photos. Mike and Pete both noticed she was mainly concentrating on Mike, getting as close as she could among the crowd of chicks who seemed to be going mad for them.

Micky could see everything from the back behind his kit. He saw how Davy seemed irritated that Jeanie wasn’t paying much attention to him, even though the young girls seemed to be loving him. Micky knew Mike wouldn’t be happy—he hated being the center of attention. Mike glared over at Pete when he saw Pete’s reaction to Mike’s young fan club.

Things were getting loud and some of the teens were screaming. Mike saw Matt over by the bar, watching them with a huge smile on his face. _Wait until I get five minutes with him. I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind—we don’t need these teenybop fans._

Everyone in front of the stage was dancing and the crowd seemed to have gotten larger. Jeanie winked at him as she snapped away, and he did his best to not show how the whole situation was bothering him.

As they came off the stage, all four of them had the young girls surrounding them, Davy made the most of it, and Micky chatted politely to a few. Mike had Jeanie by his side trying to encourage him to move to a table with her. She was trying to get him away from the teenagers, one of which had grasped his arm and was clinging on tightly.

Poor Pete looked like he was in a panic. He wasn’t used to so much female attention and Mike could tell how everything was making him nervous. He desperately wanted to go over and rescue him.

Instead, he found himself seated next to Jeanie again. “Here. I got you a drink. I was wondering what you were doing on Monday? How about we go for lunch together? I think I could do a good feature on you as leader of the Monkees…it’ll help get your name out there.”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to check with the other guys first,” Mike said trying to see where the rest of the guys were.

“So you all share a house?” She had her notebook out again and was poised ready for his reply. “Have you been together long?”

“Yeah, near the beach in Malibu, and I reckon the group got together about two years ago.”

“Cool. What kind of girls do you dig?” She seemed eager to hear his response to this.

“Should I get the other guys? They’re just over there—wouldn’t it be best to interview us together?” He was nervous himself now and wanted to escape.

“Don’t worry. They seem to be occupied with your fans. Davy sure is…he seems to love himself, I’d say. He’s not my type though. Too young and short for my liking. I like the tall, dark mysterious kind of guy…a good southern gentleman like yourself.”

Mike took a drink and gulped, knowing exactly what point she was making, especially when she put her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

“I know you’ve got to act like you’re single for the fans, but is there a girl on the scene?” she asked him.

“No, I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“That’s good to hear! So if I ask you on a date, at least I’m not stepping on anyone else’s toes. I can tell your drummer’s not single, with that chick over there giving those girls he’s talking to a death glare.”

Gemma stood by the bar keeping an eye on Micky. She didn’t look happy.

“Yeah he does and that’s her. She knows about what we been asked to do, though.”

“Don’t worry. Tell him I won’t say a word. So how about Monday? I can use my work expenses and call it a working lunch, so you can pick anywhere you want. There’s a good western bar and restaurant not far from here—I can meet you there? Here’s my number.” She ripped some paper from her notebook and scribbled it down. “Call me tomorrow. I better go over and talk to that other band. They don’t look too happy.”

Mike noticed them staring at them, and as Jeanie was walking away, Pete came over and took her place. He seemed to have calmed down now he’d got away from the crowd.

“You okay, Michael?” Pete asked him, absentmindedly stroking his hand. Mike took his hand and squeezed it back, then quickly let go and looked up, noticing one of the guys from the duo watching them. 

“I’m fine. Jeanie asked me out for lunch. She said it’s for an interview, but I reckon she’s after more. I need to let her down gently without her getting suspicious. God, why couldn’t she have been into Davy? He’d be up for giving her a good time.” Mike sighed.

“You are a good-looking guy, so of course chicks are gonna dig you. You’re talented and have so much to offer. You need to stop putting yourself down. Go if you want. I trust you,” Pete said.

Mike felt a hand on his shoulder, turned and saw two young girls.

“Hello, I’m Mary and this is my roommate Estelle. We loved your set and I was wondering if you want to go somewhere when you’re finished.” She leaned in and whispered to him, “I can ditch her and the two of us could go back to yours, or maybe Estelle and your bandmate could hook up together. What do you say?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

“Thanks, but it’s a no from me, sorry. I’m too busy,” he replied. “I don’t live on my own either.”

“Okay, then, how about you get rid of him and the three of us go to our apartment and have some fun? It’s not too far from here. I think you know exactly what I mean,” she whispered again at him.

“Sorry, but as I said, I have other plans.”

“Never mind. It’s your loss, I guess,” she snapped and dragged her friend away.

“See what I mean, Michael? She was so into you, and didn’t look happy you turning her down.”

“Did you expect me to hook up with her, Pete? God, I could never do that to you. I ain’t a cheat. Where’s Matt? I need to give him a piece of my mind. I really don’t know how much longer I can put up with this bull.” Looking around the place, he noticed Matt by the stage chatting with Micky and Davy.

Mike walked over to them, Pete following, a little worried as he could sense Mike was getting angry. “Hey, Matt, I wanna have a word with you. I ain’t happy with this damn set-up you expect from us.”

“Me neither,” Mike heard from the side of him. Gemma was standing there, and she grabbed Micky. “I don’t care what people think—why should he lie about me?”

“Hell, I got propositioned by that reporter, Jeanie.” Mike noticed Davy didn’t look too thrilled with that comment. “But the worse thing is I just got offered a threesome by two chicks I’ve never seen in my life.” That final comment earned him a look of horror from Pete.

“Shows it’s working then. We want you to appeal to a younger crowd. They’re the ones who vote. If you want a chance of winning, you need to play along with it, or are you wanting to quit now? You were so much better than those two guys. So what’s it to be?” Matt glanced at the four of them.

“I say we stick with it. Come on, guys, think of what we could achieve?” Davy replied as Micky stared at him. Mike stormed off again for the second time that day, Pete running behind him to catch him up.

“Michael, listen, I can do this if you can. You do want us to do well? Imagine winning. That’d be so groovy,” Pete said, trying to calm Mike down.

“Okay. I’ll do it. You go tell the others. I’ll wait in the Monkeemobile for you.”

Pete went back inside and Mike walked to the car. _I just hope the success is worth the crap we’re no doubt gonna have to put up with, but if it causes me and Pete to split up, Matt better run for his life, because it ain’t gonna be worth living._


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Ginny was sitting outside at the table on the sundeck drinking a cup of tea when Micky came back after surfing. She waved and pointed at a tray of breakfast and two glasses of orange juice.

“Good morning, Ginny,” Micky said after leaving his board at the side of the house.

“Morning, Micky. Come sit with me. I made you some breakfast, and I’ve got you a towel as well.” She passed it over. “Didn’t Davy come home last night?”

“Thanks for this, Mrs. T. No, he went off with one of the chicks he met at the gig last night. He’ll have spent the night with her. Don’t worry about him. He does it all the time. We’re all used to it by now.” He laughed as he sat down opposite her and poured a glass of orange juice over his cereal.

“I’m worried about Peter and Mike, though. Things seemed a bit tense between them when they got home. You woke me up when you all came in, and I came out of my room to see what was happening.”

“Last night’s gig was… Let’s say we had a totally different crowd of fans. For the competition they want to attract young girls as they’re the main voters, and a chick from the radio’s magazine was all over Mike. He thinks our music is the most important thing.”

“Okay. I understand. So it put him a bad mood. My husband couldn’t tolerate people who he considered not worth any of his time, whereas Peter listens to all sides of things.”

“Well Mike has toughened Pete up a little. He’s not as gullible and trusting as he used to be.”

“I can tell that, and it’s a good thing to see.”

“Also, Christine came over to Mike last night, asking him to try to persuade Pete to go see Annie. Mike’s not sure what to say to him. What do you think? Could you maybe try and get the two of them together to talk?”

“I’ll try my best, but I know Annie’s not happy with me either, so I doubt I could talk her around. I’ll chat with Peter later, though. Well, I’ll do my best. Come on, eat your food up before things get cold.”

Micky took the plate off his food and saw egg, bacon, tomato, mushrooms and toast, and underneath a napkin on another plate was a muffin and donut. “Wow, this looks great! You’re spoiling me. Are the others getting this as well?”

“Of course! I like looking after all of you. Thanks for this. You’re a good listener, Micky. I’ll leave you to finish everything. Just put your dishes in the sink when you’re done.” She went back into the kitchen where she’d got something ready for Mike and Pete.

She knocked at the downstairs bedroom door to let them know breakfast was ready, not wanting to disturb them, and didn’t hear them answer, so she walked away.

She went back outside. “Micky, have you seen Mike or Peter? Did they go down to the beach with you?”

“No,” he said after a mouthful of food. “Not seen them at all. They might still be asleep.”

“Yes, they probably didn’t hear me. There’s extra food in here if you want anymore,” Ginny called as she was about to go back inside.

“I might just take you up on that. I’m hungry this morning.”

“Well help yourself to anything you want. I’m going to do some cleaning—hopefully no one’s in the shower this morning.”

She decided to go into the closet first to get fresh towels for the bathroom. Movement coming from the back, and she heard someone cough. “Who’s there?” she asked, surprised.

Mike came forward. Pete was standing behind him, looking a little flushed. “It’s only us. We were…just talking about something we didn’t want Micky to hear,” he lied, trying to think of something quickly.

“Oh, I’m sorry for disturbing you. I’ll try not to do it again,” she replied, making her exit.

“Let’s get back to what we were doing. Your mom’s getting a habit of walking in on us.” Mike laughed, going back to kissing Pete. They’d been making up after the problems from the night before. “I’m sorry I was in such a foul mood. The whole situation just got me angry, but I shouldn’t take things out on you.”

“You didn’t really. You were just quiet, and I didn’t know what to say. It was lonely last night even though we were in the same bed. I missed being close to you, with your arms around me.”

“Well, tonight things will be back to normal. I know you’re nervous about starting at the school again tomorrow, but you’ll do great. The kids liked you when you were covering for Vicky.”

“Yeah, so at least I already know some people, but I know Mrs. Young wasn’t too keen on me.”

“She’s probably jealous because you know more about music than she does, and you can relate to the pupils more, with you being around their age.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Michael. I’ll try not to worry. We ought to go back to the bedroom and get up. I don’t feel like staying in here anymore—Mom knows now and she could come back in here. Do you mind?”

“No, I guess not,” Mike answered with a disappointed look on his face. They both exited the closet and disappeared into their room.

Micky had just come into the kitchen to bring in his dirty dishes as Ginny came out of the closet. She took the towels into the bathroom and came over to Micky at the sink. “Do you want anything else to eat?”

Micky helped himself to a slice of toast and spread some jelly on. “This will do. You okay? You seemed a little flustered,” he asked her before he went to look in the ice box. “We got any more orange juice?”

“It’s just here on the table.” She poured him another glass and passed it over. “Mike and Peter were in the closet. I had no idea at all and accidentally walked in on them. I feel a bit awkward, if you know what I mean.”

“Why’s that? What were they up to?”

“They were talking, they said. It’s just that me disturbing them, it’s getting to be a regular occurrence—they must be getting fed up of me. I feel I’m in the way, bothering all you guys,” she replied.

“Don’t be silly. You’re not! We love having you around. It’s nice having someone looking after us. You’re spoiling us with the cooking and cleaning. I’m sure they appreciate it as well.”

“Thanks for saying that. I know Peter won’t say anything and I think Mike’s too nice to complain to me. It’s just that I don’t want to cause any arguments between them.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t. If Pete’s happy with you being here, Mike will be. He gives in to Pete all the time, let’s him do anything he wants. We benefit too because Pete puts him in a good mood…well most of the time, he does.”

“I can tell that just the way they look at each other. I’ve never seen Pete so happy, and I see how much Mike’s responsible for that. They’re good together. It was like it was meant to be.”

“What you cooking?” Micky asked, looking at the pans on the stove.

“A roast. There’s a chicken in the oven, with potatoes, broccoli, carrots and greens. I like cooking, but don’t get much of the chance at home with being busy working. The university takes up a lot of my time, and our housekeeper does most of it for us.”

“It sure smells good. Mike does most of the cooking. He’s good but not up to your standard. Annie fills our freezer for us, which helps. It’s easier to warm things up,” Micky stated.

“She’s a good cook. She used to love to help our housekeeper back home. Oh, Michael, I was just telling Micky I’ve made a start on lunch. It’s all cooking on the stove,” Ginny said to Mike when she noticed him walking over from the bedroom.

“You’ve made breakfast and coffee as well. Thank you, Ginny,” he replied.

“It’s no bother. Help yourself. I’m going to read out on the sun deck in my room for a while, so just give me a shout if there’s anything you need me to do,” she answered before she left Mike and Micky on their own.

“Is she okay?” Mike asked Micky. “She seemed like she couldn’t wait to get away from being near me, don’t you think?”

“I reckon she feels like she’s in the way. She feels bad about disturbing you and Pete. It’s bound to be weird seeing her son in bed with another guy, and she also got a good view of you in the shower, didn’t she? I bet that was a shock. She knows now how you’re able to keep Pete happy.”

“Micky, please. That’s a little too much, and she didn’t see much in the bedroom. Nothing’s really happened in the past few days. Pete’s worried she might hear us.”

“Oh my god, so you’re not getting any! No wonder you’ve been in a bad mood.” Micky poured them both a coffee and passed Mike a cup.

“All right. You don’t help—how long did you know about all these details about this competition?”

“Not long. I was just worried about how to tell you. I knew how you’d react. I mean I already had Gemma mad about the situation—I didn’t want any more grief.” Micky sat down at the table.

“Is Matt gonna be at the gig tonight with another band? Did he say anything to you?”

“No, but he’s coming to see how we went down on the radio and tell us if we won that heat. The next one’s two bands tomorrow night, then we go up against the winner of that. I think the reporter will be there, though.”

“That part’s not too bad. I just don’t know why we have to lie, you know, pretend to be single. I mean I ain’t gonna announce in public about Pete and myself. You know the chicks aren’t gonna be bothered about me.”

“Mike, Jeanie was into you though…wants to interview you too. You’re not _that_ ugly, maybe just a bit too hairy.” Micky nudged him and laughed.

Pete came up quietly behind them, pulled out a chair and sat beside Mike.

“You don’t need to worry about me and her, Pete. Yeah. she was good-looking, but I wouldn’t cheat on you.”

“I know. I trust you. You’re good-looking—I understand why girls will dig you. Either of you any idea where my mom is?” Pete asked them.

“She’s just outside reading, she’s got lunch cooking, though.” Micky pointed to the stove.

“Have we embarrassed her? I told you we shouldn’t have gone into the closet—something was bound to happen.” Pete seemed to be starting to panic.

Mike took Pete’s hand and squeezed it. “Try and calm down. I’m sure everything’s gonna be okay. Let me make you a tea. That should help.” Mike stood to put the tea kettle on.

“Your mom’s cool, though. She accepts you and Mike as a couple,” Micky added.

“True. I guess we’re lucky, but I don’t want to push our relationship on her. It feels odd, you know, well, being intimate with Mike when I know she’s nearby, and I think it’s bothering Mike.”

“He seems okay, so don’t worry. I’m sure he understands.” Micky was interrupted from saying anything else when he got up to answer a knock at the door. “Oh, hello, Matt. You come to see the guys?”

“Not really. I was visiting friends in the neighborhood and called to see if Ginny was in, to see if she’d like to go out for lunch with me.” He followed Micky in and Mike noticed him, giving him an icy stare.

“She’s out on the sun deck I’ll go let her know you’re here,” Micky said. He could tell neither Mike or Pete seemed happy to see him.

Ginny followed Micky out into the living room. “Hi, Matt, you wanted to see me?” she asked him.

“Yes, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for something to eat? We could take a drive to Hollywood and find a restaurant there? That’s if you’d like too?”

“That sounds nice. I can’t go out like this, though. I need to get changed… You boys don’t mind? Lunch should be ready soon for you—I’m sure Mike can finish everything off.”

“Yeah, I will. You go out and enjoy yourself, we’ll be fine,” Mike replied.

Ginny went back to her room to get ready and Matt sat on an armchair in the living room to wait for her. Mike noticed Pete didn’t look too comfortable having him in the pad.

“You do know Ginny’s married?” He decided to bring this up to see how Matt reacted.

“Yes, she told me and also that she left her husband. She’s adult enough to make her own decisions, and seems to enjoy my company. I like her, and we’re just seeing how things go, which really isn’t any of your business, is it?” He glared at Mike.

“No, but she’s my mother,” Pete said to him.

“As I said, we’re just friends for now, but it’s up to her who she wants to date. Does she comment and choose your girlfriends for you? Anyway, I’m gonna be finding out how you did against that duo last night, but I reckon you’ll be through to the next round. You’ve got a better look and with the reporter liking you, Mike, she’ll do a good write-up, so just make sure you keep her happy.”

“What do you mean? Flirt with her? She wants to interview me tomorrow, but that’s not my style. I’m with someone and I ain’t a cheat,” Mike stated to him.

“All right. Well, when the competition’s over, you can do whatever you want, but until then, the four of you have to be good-looking, available young guys, if you know what’s best for the group, okay?”

Davy walked in and caught the end of that conversation. “Hey, I’ve no problem with that. Those birds who were at the gig were good-lookers. Come on, guys. It’s not for that long.”

“Davy, you’re single—you’re acting no differently, so of course it ain’t gonna bother you.”

“Calm down, Mike, don’t get yourself worked up.” Davy just shook his head at Mike.

Ginny came out and everything went silent. “I’m ready now, Matt.” He took her arm. “I’ll see you later boys,” She said before they both left the pad.

“Hey, have any of you noticed— Wait a minute,” Davy said hearing a knock at the door. He let Annie in. “What was I saying now…have any of you seen that guy outside? He was at the club last night, and seems to be watching the pad! He’s got binoculars and a camera, and I’m sure he was taking photos. I hope it’s nothing to do with Rose or April or whatever her real name is.”

“I saw him. Dark trench coat, looks a little shifty? He was lurking outside our house yesterday,” Annie answered him.

“That’s good…so looks like it’s nothing to do with me,” Davy replied, looking relieved. “Was he still there when you arrived?”

“No, there was no one hanging around. Pete, I need to talk to you, so can we go somewhere private, please?” Annie pleaded with him, hoping he would agree.

“Go on, you know you want to. You need to do this.” Mike nudged him, trying his best to encourage Pete to say yes. Pete nodded and indicated for Annie to join him outside on the sundeck.

Mike chose not to follow them, thinking it was best to leave them alone to sort things out. Instead he went to check on the food that was cooking, taking the chicken out of the oven.

Pete and Annie were at least talking and on good terms before she left when they sat down to lunch. “We always seem to eat better when there’s a woman staying at the pad,” Davy stated as he tucked in. “This is like a proper English roast, like my mum used to make on a Sunday, your mom can stay forever as far ad I’m concerned

Ginny hadn’t returned when the guys left later to go to the Dive for their gig, and they’d just finished their final set of the night when Matt approached them.

“Hi again, guys. Well, things went exactly as I predicted—you got the most votes last night, so the next heat is tomorrow. You all okay to play again? You’ll be up against a group in their late twenties, so I’m sure you’ll beat them.”

“Sounds good,” Davy said before going off to join a chick who he claimed had been giving him a come-hither look.

“Nah, Davy, she was either cross-eyed, or had something in her eye.” Micky laughed at him.

Ronnie brought Mike, Pete and Micky Cokes and sat at a table to talk to them for a while, but Pete took his drink upstairs, needing a word with Vicky about the school, where he was starting the next day.

“Mike, Micky, look—that guy over there by the bar? He was the one I saw opposite the pad and here last night! I’d keep my eye on him. He’s definitely watching someone who’s in here tonight,” Davy told them before letting them know he was leaving with the chick he’d been flirting with.

“I haven’t seen him in here before,” Ronnie said to them.

“I can’t recall seeing him here either, but will you watch him, Micky?”

Micky nodded and left on his mission.

“Can I ask you a favor, Ronnie?” Mike asked her. “Hi, April,” he said as Ronnie’s mom joined them.

“Sure, anything you want. How can I help?”

“Maybe you could as well, April. I think Ginny’s feeling awkward and in the way at our pad, and her being around all the time is not helping things between Pete and me, I was…well, wondering if there’s anything you can do, like find her a job? She works back at home.”

“I’ll do what I can but—” Ronnie answered, then suddenly went silent. Mike turned to see what she was suddenly staring at behind him…Pete with his mom bedside him.

“Pete, it’s not what you think! How much did you hear?”

“Enough, to know you don’t want my mom at the pad, and why’s that? Don’t bother answering. I know exactly why. I’m gonna call a cab and go home with my mom now. Don’t bother coming into our bedroom tonight. I’m locking the door. I’ll leave your pyjamas on the couch—you can sleep there tonight,” Pete said and turned to leave before an open-mouthed Mike had chance to answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any comments or feedback are appreciated, hope you enjoy my work


End file.
